Historias de un familiar
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Después de A's y todo lo que le seguirá. Arf y Fate siendo ellas mismas en una relación.
1. Chapter 1

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

01: De esas cosas que nunca pasan

Uminari, seis de la mañana

Desde donde sus recuerdos con ella empiezan hasta el momento actual, Fate jamás había notado lo hermosa que era esa criatura frente a ella.

Bueno sí, hermosa siempre fue, pero de una manera diferente.

Desde donde empiezan sus recuerdos con ella, el conocerla, el hacer aquel contrato para salvar su vida, el cuidarla para curar sus heridas, el tenerla a su lado en los mejores y peores momentos de su vida, el compartir con ella cada logro y cada temor, el sentir esa conexión sin importar dónde ni qué tan lejos estén, el despertar cada mañana y ser ella la primera a quien saluda, hasta el momento actual en que mirarla de perfil bebiendo un vaso de agua le hace sentir que sus mejillas arden y por primera vez en su vida, Fate T.H. olvida cómo hablar.

Arf bebía un vaso de agua en la cocina, ya estaba lista para salir a correr con su ama. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y en seguida volteó al lugar del que provenía –Buenos días, Fate- le sonrió con la energía de siempre. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero – Ya estoy lista, cuando quieras- levantó el pulgar y le guiñó.

-A… - Fate había bajado de su cuarto ya cambiada, también iba por un vaso de agua y aunque era normal que Arf ya le estuviera esperando en la cocina con un vaso extra, esta vez había algo diferente – a… - las luces de la cocina eran las de siempre, pero parecía como si iluminaran más de lo normal –a… - la voz de Arf era la de siempre, pero se escuchaba de alguna manera melódica y angelical – … - esa ropa deportiva que sin importar cómo la usara en Arf parecía perfecta y esa larga cabellera naranja en una coleta dejando al descubierto su cuello…

-¿Fate?- Arf se acercó a la rubia con el otro vaso de agua - ¿Eee~h? No me digas que todavía no despiertas del todo – se rio divertida y en seguida revolvió el cabello de su ama haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

-Ah, disculpa, buenos días- Fate cerró los ojos por aquel contacto, hasta eso se sentía diferente. Al abrir los ojos Arf ya le estaba ofreciendo el vaso con agua – gracias – la rubia agarró el vaso y sonrió.

-Sí- Arf estiró los brazos y empezó a calentar para el recorrido que les esperaba.

Desde que llegaron a instalarse a la tierra y todavía ahora que había entrado a la preparatoria, todos los días a esa hora ella y su ama salían a correr, a veces Nanoha las acompañaba, a veces Hayate y Zafira las acompañaban.

Para Arf, tener la oportunidad de disfrutar junto a su ama de toda esa dicha, esa paz y esa felicidad al estar rodeadas por personas que las miran a los ojos y a quienes llaman amigos, era algo indescriptible. Después de haber vivido aquel infierno y ahora poder ver a Fate ser ella misma y saber que ya no estará sola enfrentando a las adversidades era la mejor recompensa de su vida, aunque había algo que le inquietaba y a lo que procuraba de todas las maneras posibles ignorar.

-Um… entonces, e… hoy daremos tres vueltas y nos detendremos en la playa, ¿estás de acuerdo? - Fate ya había dejado su vaso en el fregadero y alcanzó a su familiar en el pasillo a la salida de la casa. Al llegar ahí y ver a Arf poniéndose los zapatos para correr volvió a sonrojarse.

Verla de espalda y notar que poco a poco es casi tan alta como su familiar y aun así descubrirse a sí misma descubriendo como por arte de magia que su familiar es una joven hermosa la mire por donde la mire es algo nuevo.

Por impulso Fate acaricia la cabeza de su familiar -¿Hm? ¿Fate? – y su familiar reacciona para dirigir esos ojos azul claro hacia su ama.

-Creo que nunca te lo he dicho- Fate empieza a hablar con calma y con esa sonrisa gentil de siempre, se inclina para arrodillarse al lado de su familiar y la abraza por los hombros – apenas ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido, gracias por estar conmigo siempre-

Arf no se queja ni se siente incómoda, le parece extraño, pero algo que podría calificarse como normal viniendo de su ama – sí, siempre estaré contigo – se deja abrazar y disfruta del pequeño momento. Sabe que Fate está dando su mayor esfuerzo expresando lo que siente y lo que piensa y ella está dispuesta a aceptar todo de su gentil ama.

Por fin salieron a correr, en el camino se encontraron con Nanoha quien las acompañó en el resto del camino. Y así entre risas y pláticas de tácticas de combate, el recorrido matutino terminó.

Al llegar a casa Lindy ya les esperaba con el desayuno y la ducha lista. Ocasionalmente Arf entraba con Fate, ya que como familiar le gustaba servir a su ama. Y una vez más Fate notó algo extraño. Su corazón por un momento se aceleró y no supo por qué. Arf tallaba su espalda.

Se dio la hora para ir a la escuela y Fate ya estaba lista. Desde la puerta Arf la despedía moviendo la mano emocionada –Diviértete en la escuela – le escuchó gritar.

Al cerrar la puerta Arf regresaba a la cocina para ayudar a Lindy a lavar las cosas de la cocina. Lindy se limitaba a observar a su hija y a su familiar, para todo habría tiempo ahora que esas dos jovencitas eran dueñas de sus vidas y Lindy en ese momento solo podía disfrutar en primera fila de algo que un par de años atrás había notado que se empezaba a desarrollar.

Era la hora de descanso en la escuela y Fate y sus amigas comían sus almuerzos mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa.

-¿Fate-chan, sucede algo? Has estado muy distraída todo el día- Nanoha.

-Es verdad, incluso en clases los profesores te llamaron la atención-Arisa.

-¿Qué? Wow, eso es raro- Hayate.

-Ah… no, no es nada, solo algo que pasó en la mañana- Fate.

-Si podemos ayudarte en algo con gusto te escucharemos- Suzuka.

-Em… es solo- dudó por un momento, realmente ni ella sabía qué era, solo sabía que había sido algo diferente – En la mañana…

Durante todo el almuerzo Fate se la pasó hablando de lo que ocurrió en la mañana, y aunque al principio parecía que era solo una anécdota de cómo vio que su familiar se había vuelto fuerte e independiente, poco a poco los tonos con los que contaba la cosa iban cambiando.

Arisa la miraba estupefacta y asustada de ver cómo su amiga podía ser tan inocente de sus propios sentimientos. Hayate y Suzuka la miraban como a alguien que cuenta una historia de fantasía de lo más emocionante y romántica. Nanoha estaba entre contenta y preocupada porque su amiga les acabara de decir que le gustaba su familiar y la rubia en cuestión ni en cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

-Y eso pasó- Fate terminó su narración ya un poco más tranquila – jeje, no sé por qué, pero me siento un poco mejor después de hablar con ustedes- volvió a comer un bocado de su almuerzo.

-¿Qué nadie va a decirle nada?- Arisa a punto de estallar.

-No me atrevería, es algo hermoso así como está- Suzuka.

-Cierto, cierto, y ver cómo poco a poco se sigue desarrollando esta maravillosa historia será mucho más gratificante que concluirlo aquí- Hayate.

-¿De qué hablan?- Fate todavía disfrutando su almuerzo.

-Nyahaha… Fate-chan – Nanoha posó su mano en el hombro de la mencionada – primero termina tu bocado- rápidamente cubrió la boca de Arisa al notar que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Vamos! Sé que también se lo quieres decir – Arisa se descubrió la boca.

Fate terminó su bocado y bebió un poco de agua - ¿Decirme qué?

"En serio" pensaron Takamachi y Bunnings.

Por fin era hora de que Fate regresara de la escuela y Arf ya estaba en la sala esperando mientras ayudaba a Lindy a revisar unos documentos de la administración.

Se escuchó abrir la puerta de la casa seguido de los pasos inconfundibles de Fate.

-Bienvenida a casa- le recibió Arf desde la sala, no hubo respuesta - ¿Fate?- al levantar la mirada encontró a su ama apenas asomada en el borde de la pared –A… ¿Pasó algo?- por lo que podía percibir su ama no estaba herida ni parecía debilitada de alguna forma pero daba una ligera sensación de estar agitada.

-Y-ya regresé, e… i-iré a mi cuarto, t-tengo mucha tarea a-así que por favor, um… Arf –

-¿Sí?- las orejas caninas de la chica se movieron al sonido de aquella voz, escuchar a Fate decir su nombre la tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Po-podemos hablar a solas en cuanto termine mi tarea?

-Claro…

-¡G-gracias!

En seguida Fate se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Lindy soltó una risita que intentó ocultar con su mano. Arf volteó rápidamente –Jeje, disculpa, es solo que me pareció tierno- volvió a reír.

-Hm… ¿Qué tendrá? – se quedó con esa inquietud hasta que por fin Fate terminó sus deberes y la llamó al patio trasero de la casa.

-Waaah, es una noche estrellada y fresca – Arf estaba recostada en el pasillo de madera, al lado suyo estaba Fate intentando calmarse -¿Fate? No sé de qué quieres hablar pero parece ser muy importante para ti, si en este momento no puedes hablarlo conmigo no te voy a forzar, ¿está bien? - Se sentó y acarició la cabeza de su ama.

-N-no es nada malo, no sé, bueno, creo que no, um… A-Arf

-¿Sí?

Las mejillas de Fate se tornaron más rojas y por alguna razón sus ojos se empezaron a poner llorosos, esto no pasó desapercibido para su familiar quien en seguida la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó como normalmente lo haría desde que tenía esa forma semi-adulta, desde muchos años atrás – sea lo que sea que te esté causando esto, no estás sola, me tienes aquí contigo, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para ti- por un momento sus orejas se movieron al notar que Fate había dicho algo y que no había podido escuchar bien - ¿Dijiste algo?

-Me gustas…

-¿Ah?- eso no se lo esperaba.

-Um… Me gustas

-¿Eh? –por segunda vez

-¿Eh?- detrás de ellas Chrono iba pasando.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A: **

Tenía como tres historias de ellas dos y me decidí a empezar con esta. No sé cuántos capítulos serán porque de repente quise escribirla.

En fin, tienen potencial * ^ *

owo/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

02: Para eso está la familia

Mid-Childa, Biblioteca infinita

Una pila de libros iba en caída libre desde lo más alto de unos anaqueles -¡¿Queee?! ¡Discúlpate, ahora mismo! - Yuuno se acomodaba los lentes.

"Ya me disculpé de muchas maneras" al otro lado de la pantalla, Chrono se veía apenado y cubría su cara con la mano.

-Ah… jaja… les agradecería que no hablaran de eso cuando los puedo escuchar- Arf, en su versión semi-infantil, terminaba de acomodar unos libros en su lado del estante, se veía preocupada y un poco incómoda con la situación.

"Además ¿cómo iba a saber que todavía no eran novias? Las últimas veces que fui a casa se veían más no sé, ¿contentas? Vamos, era como si cada que estuvieran juntas aparecieran miles de corazones al rededor" haciendo ademanes.

-Obviamente porque han sido tiempos de paz y Fate ha podido relajarse y mejorar con sus habilidades conversacionales - Arf con una gota de sudor yendo por otro montón de libros - ¿Corazones? ¿Qué te pasa? - habló entre dientes ocasionando una risita compasiva de Yuuno y más sentimiento de culpa en Chrono.

**Flashback**

-¿Eh?- Arf.

-¿Eh? – Chrono se detuvo para apreciar la escena con una sonrisa de aprobación -Hm- sonrió orgulloso el joven – siempre es bueno alimentar su relación con muestras de amor y comunicación, solo no se excedan, ¿de acuerdo? - les guiñó. Frente a él había desplegada una pantalla donde se suponía que leía un informe.

-¡Ah! Her-her-hermano… ¿desde cuándo…? – Fate toda avergonzada y roja se separó de su familiar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Arf un poco no queriendo atinar a lo que sospechaba.

-Jeje, llevo apenas unos meses fuera de casa y otra vez las encuentro tonteando, ah, cuánto amor hay en esta familia- el joven se sonreía contento – oh, antes de que lo olvide, Fate, ya fijaron la fecha para tu examen- finalmente el joven cerró la pantalla y volteó a ver a su hermana y su familiar.

Hubo un momento de extremo silencio, ni los grillos querían hacerse escuchar. "En ese momento Cell sintió el verdadero terror" se escuchó el televisor de los vecinos.

El joven de repente notó la actitud de ambas chicas y una idea salvaje se le cruzó - ¿Eh? ¿Qué no son… no… vias? – miró la cara mega avergonzada de Fate y sus ojos claramente con ganas de llorar– oh… ooooh ya veo… - desvió la mirada lentamente.

**Fin del flashback**

"Pero Arf, no puedes negar que esto últimos dos años tu trato hacia Fate también ha cambiado un poco, es como ver a un par de tortolitas, ¡y esto no es solo a mis ojos, nuestra madre piensa igual!" Chrono señalando acusadoramente a la mencionada, las orejas del joven almirante rojas.

Nuevamente una pila de libros iba cayendo desde lo más alto, esta vez Arf tsundere miraba asesinamente al hermano de su ama.

-¡Ja! Te dije que los demás se darían cuenta- Yuuno señalando acusadoramente a Arf, adiós sonrisa compasiva.

…

Mientras tanto en el cielo de Mid Childa un par de magas vuela sin prisa rumbo al cuartel general para arreglar papeleo para su examen. y mientras viajan Lindy platica con ellas, pero hoy no hablarán de eventos de magia y combate o de misiones, no, la madre adoptiva de Fate quiere compartir las buenas nuevas.

"¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? Anoche mi hija se le declaró a Arf, jejeje fue tan tierno" la mujer estaba genuinamente contenta, radiante de felicidad, como si le hubiera ocurrido a ella.

-¡Ma-madre!- y la pobre rubia por un momento perdío el control del vuelo para después esconder su cara entre sus manos.

-Nyahaha Fate-chan, ¡felicidades! -

"Ey, ey, fue tan tierno que tuve que grabarlo, mira mira" en la pantalla se veía la escena.

-¡Na-Nanoha no mires eso!- Fate intentó cubrir la pantalla pero la castaña fue más veloz y atrapó a la rubia.

**Flashback**

Chrono ya no estaba en escena. Solo eran Fate y Arf apreciando el cielo estrellado, ambas sonrojada. Fate sumamente nerviosa apretando sus puños contra sus short. Arf mirando el cielo haciendo expresiones de confusión y duda.

-Um… Fate-

-¿S-sí?-

-Lo que dijiste… ¿Cómo debo tomarlo?- la peli-naranja volteó a ver a su ama que seguía agachando la mirada apretando los puños.

Fate tomó aire y cerró los ojos para abrirlos y determinada enfrentar la situación – Que… me gustas, y… disculpa porque no lo había notado, um… Es decir, tampoco me había dado cuenta de que tú también… -

Arf permaneció callada, ver a Fate esforzarte de esa manera para decir todo lo que estaba diciendo era especial.

La rubia miró determinada a su familiar -¡L-lo que quiero decir es…! Entiendo perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo y… y… ¡Arf, por favor, sé mi novia! Siempre te consideré parte esencial de mi familia, siempre has estado conmigo y estoy segura que lo que siento por ti no es el amor de una hermana, tengo mi propia hermana, y… y jamás te miré como mi posesión debido al contrato, pero a pesar de que pudiste irte cuando quisieras y romper ese contrato… te quedaste, te quedaste tanto tiempo que ahora me doy cuenta que no imagino un futuro sin ti-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Cielos! ¡Fate lo que acabas de decir es lo más vergonzoso que has dicho en toda tu vida y sabes que es verdad! – Arf, que al principio se movió torpemente en su lugar, se levantó y agarró su cabeza como si tuviera que procesar demasiada información.

-¿Arf?- la rubia estaba preocupara, toda la determinación que tenía un momento atrás parecía desvanecerse mientras veía a su familiar dejarse caer en el pasto del jardín para sentarse y cruzar sus piernas, finalmente la vio dar un pesado suspiro y mirar el cielo nuevamente.

-Somos muy diferentes- Arf.

-Lo sé- Fate agachó la mirada, eso lo había pensado demasiado. Sus pequeñas esperanzas empezaban a romperse.

-¿No te molesta lo que los demás puedan pensar?-

Ante esta pregunta Fate levantó la cabeza, ¿era eso una posibilidad? – Para nada… – se puso de pie y avanzó hacia su familiar.

-No soy tan fuerte como tú –

-Claro que eres fuerte – Fate seguía acercándose a su familiar – nunca me abandonaste ni en los peores momentos, al contrario, aun sabiendo que no tenías posibilidad de protegerme, me protegías, siempre poniendo tu vida en riesgo – siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a ella. Al llegar a ese lugar descubrió a Arf llorando, sonriendo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y si no funciona? – Había muchas cosas implicadas en esa pregunta.

Fate se inclinó y se abrazó a la joven recargando su barbilla en el hombro – haremos que funciones-

-Jejeje- Arf sonrió genuinamente feliz, eso era suficiente viniendo de Fate, confiaría en ella hasta el final de su vida – conseguiremos que funcione-

Fate se aventuró a preguntar - ¿Eso es un sí?- pero ya sabía la respuesta porque Arf la estaba abrazando.

"Ya bésala" se escuchó una voz.

Tanto Arf como Fate abrieron los ojos rompiendo el momento. Lo primero que notaron fueron las diferentes cámaras mágicas en diferentes puntos del patio, lo segundo que notaron fue que esa voz era de Lindy, lo tercero que notaron fue que la almirante y Chrono veían todo desde la cocina, al menos eso se veía en la pantalla que había aparecido junto a la nueva pareja.

**Fin de flashback**

-Nyahahaha, ¿en serio Fate-chan? Pero fue tan lindo – Nanoha estaba contenta por su amiga, pero vaya que fue vergonzoso y vaya sorpresa que Lindy fuera quien grabó la escena, más que algo bueno parecía una broma, pero no. Lindy estaba tan contenta como solo una madre puede estarlo.

"¿Verdad?" Lindy volvía a la pantalla.

-Nee, Fate-chan, ¿la besaste?-

"Ohohohoho, mejor preguntarle si pudieron dormir"

-Nyahahahahaha-

-Madre, Nanoha, piedad por favor- T~T

…

Por fin en el cuartel

-¡Hayate-chan!- Nanoha fue la primera en notar a su amiga que también estaba en el lugar con sus guerreros.

-Ah, Naahona-chan, Fate-chan- en seguida Hayate se renió con ellas.

-Hola Hayate, Signum, Vita- Fate.

-Hm, Testarossa- la peli-rosa estaba de pie al lado de su ama.

-Entonces… dijo que sí, eh~- Hayate dio un ligero codazo a la rubia que al instante cambió de color y por un momento dejó de reaccionar.

-Lo lamento, Testarossa, la almirante ha estado narrando eso desde que llegamos al cuartel- Signun mirando al suelo como si estuviera diciendo que han perdido a alguien en batalla. Sí, el orgullo de Fate y por su propia madre.

-Espera, ¿qué?- Fate volviendo a reaccionar.

-Tch, no puedo creer que el comandante Chrono también esté haciendo eso- Vita sonriendo de lado con resignación y una gota de sudor. Comparte el lamentar de Signum.

-¿Qué?- Fate ya temía lo peor.

En el Asura –Sí sí, les digo mi hermanita es la cosa más tierna- Chrono contando por X vez la historia a su tripulación.

…

De vuelta con Fate.

–Ah, Oficial T.H. felicidades- un miembro del personal que pasaba por ahí.

– Felcidades por su compromiso- Otra persona del personal que pasaba por ahí.

-…- Fate no sabía qué decir, parecía que su corazón iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento.

-¡Fate-san! ¿Es cierto que Arf T.H. y usted piensan vivir en el planeta tierra como un matrimonio oficial? - un reportero que estaba por ahí -¿Es verdad que su esposa trabaja en la biblioteca infinita?-

-Fate-chan… -Nanoha y Hayate con una gota de sudor.

-Por favor mátenme…- Fate haciéndose bolita.

…

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca infinita.

-Así que correspondiste a sus sentimientos- Yuuno luego de que Chrono terminara la llamada.

-Um… todavía no sé qué hacer, es decir… - Arf sonrojada todavía acomodando más libros.

-Estás tan feliz que no sabes cómo reaccionarás hoy al verla, ¿es eso? – el joven bibliotecario se acomodó los lentes esperando una reacción de su compañera.

-S-sí… siento que no podré contenerme- la peli-naranja se sonrió emocionada por ver a su ama ahora novia.

-Ajaa~, quieres devorarla- el bibliotecario no pudo evitar querer molestar a su amiga.

-¡S-N-NO!- Arf echando vapor, nuevamente los libros.

-Pero ¿No es bonito? Ella te gusta desde hace mucho- tomó otro montón de libros, él siempre era el primero en escuchar a Arf y su amor por su ama.

-Sí- parecía una niña recibiendo el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Jajaja, chica con suerte- Yuuno terminó de acomodar su montón de libros y se acercó a acariciar la cabeza de la familiar.

-Weheheh~- la pequeña se dejó consentir, incluso esa acción que en ocasiones le molestaba si no se trataba de Fate, le parecía agradable.

-Y ahora que me acuerdo – el joven miró el techo del edificio – ¿en serio la almirante Lindy las grabó? -

-Seh… - a diferencia de Fate, Arf simplemente dio un pesado suspiro.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A: **

Amigos, lo mío es hacer amigos.

Y luego de muchos años por fin vi el final de Sanka Rea, T-T y me arrepiento de verlo, luego me acuerdo de UnbalanceX2 y mejor sigo trabajando T-T

**saizoouuuh: **Jamás he escuchado a alguien de mi familia decir algo así, algo anda mal D: Esto me recordó que el erudito ese conocedor de infinidad de cosas y encargado de la biblioteca esa es un hurón, eso deja muy mal a los humanos de ese universo D: Y porque NanoFate es sagrado me cuestan más \:v/ Gracias y saludos owo/

**nadaoriginal: **TwT aquí no hay tragedia o.O o sí? Nah, e.e más me vale e.e y cierto que solo hay de Arf no correspondida o al menos eso leo (me incluyo) pero no más. Quiero verla feliz. Gracias y saludo owo/

**Teporingo tours: **ewe Nanoha es feliz, ya verás. Gracias y saludos owo/

Aquí haré lo que no me atrevía a hacer pero que sé que quiero ver \:v/ ¡Y habrá sangre! En realidad no.

owo/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

03: No era lo que tenía planeado

-Se suponía que nos reuniríamos después de que ella saliera de sus clases, por eso me estaba dando prisa con las actividades en la biblioteca- Arf moviendo sus pies que cuelgan de la banca.

-Ajá.

-Incluso me dijiste que si quería podía tomarme el día libre, ¿recuerdas? Por eso salí más temprano de lo planeado – tiene raspones.

-Ajá.

-Y en el camino Fate me contactó, al principio creí que me llamaba porque acababa de llegar, m… - sus manos se recargan en el borde del asiento – hasta me emocioné porque eran dos horas antes de lo acordado. Y ahí estoy toda contenta porque ella ya estaba en Mid-Childa… ¿Y qué fue lo primero que me dijo? "Arf, perdona, no podré llegar a nuestra cita" – Arf intentando imitar la voz de Fate.

-Ajá.

-Se escuchaba un poco… ¿enojada? - intentando recordar – pero parecía que quería sonar lo más calmada posible. Busqué su presencia y noté que estaba muy molesta, tenía ganas de llorar y estaba volando a unos kilómetros de aquí, cerca del distrito comercial. Así que le pregunté cuál era el problema.

…

Unas horas antes:

-Una banda de delincuentes, en este momento los estoy siguiendo, son siete personas, dos son magos y todos están armados – Fate sobrevolaba la ciudad siguiendo de cerca a esos sujetos. Se comunicaba con su familiar.

-¡En seguida voy a apoyarte! ¿Y dónde está la policía? – la pequeña peli-naranja empezó a correr rumbo al lugar donde se sentía la presencia de Fate.

Unos minutos pasaron para que la familiar llegara al lugar donde ocurría ahora un enfrentamiento.

-Fate! Vine a brindar apoyo- Arf llegó corriendo entre los edificios.

La maga se alegró de escuchar aquella voz -¡Arf!- miró de reojo a su apoyo y en seguida volvió a mirar esta vez confundida -¿Aaaaarf? – se sentía desubicada, tanto que perdió su posición de combate.

Arf estaba en su forma semi-infantil - ¿Qué? - dejó de estar en posición de combate mirando a su ama tan confundida.

-¿Por qué vienes así?-

-Ah, ¿esto? - se miró a si misma sonriendo - Cuando estoy en Mid-Childa estoy así la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Eeeeh?- Fate se sonrojó poniéndose nerviosa - ¿Por qué harías eso? Alguien podría querer lastimarte, ¡Ellos, por ejemplo! –señaló a los delincuentes que apoyaron la opinión de la maga.

-Pero solo voy de la casa a la biblioteca y de regreso – las orejas de la familiar se movieron – ah, pero a veces tengo que ir a otras bibliotecas o librerías para conseguir más libros o entregar copias- sus orejas se volvieron a mover mientras recordaba sus actividades cotidianas.

-Nononononono, no debes andar así en la calle si no estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas cuando un hombre quiso atraparte para su circo en otro planeta?-

-¡Ah!

-¿Y tuve que ir a rescatarte cuando estaba a punto de encadenarte?-

Arf se sonrojó.

-¡Uuuuh!- Los delincuentes seguían ahí, como espectadores, estaban a la defensiva todavía pero poco a poco, conforme avanzaba aquella conversación entre la maga y la criatura mágica, se sentaron y sacaron botanas y bebidas.

-¡Pe-pero eso pasó cuando yo era un cachorro!- se intentó excusar –¡A-Además estabas llorando como nenita!-

-Perdóname pero tenía ocho años, ¿qué esperabas? - Ahora Fate se sonrojaba – Y… Y… Linith me ayudó, de no ser por ella yo ni siquiera habría podido encontrarte-

-Espera, espera, ya nos perdimos ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo? –

-La maga dijo que con la apariencia que traes te podría ocurrir algo malo – le respondió uno de los delincuentes.

\- Gracias – Arf mostrando buenos modales.

-De nada- el joven levantando su paquete de nachos.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que me vaya a pasar algo malo por esta apariencia infantil déjame decirte que lo hago para no consumir demasiada energía tuya-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no me importa que consumas demasiada de mi energía mientras tenga la seguridad de que estarás bien cuando no estoy cerca para protegerte-

-Awwww, eso es tierno, maga- otro de los delincuentes levantando su bebida – un brindis por la maga que se preocupa por su mascota ¡Salud! –los demás apoyaron.

-¿Mascota?- Fate adquirió una aura sombría en seguida – ella no es mi mascota-

-Wow, Fate… - Arf por instinto dio un paso al frente al sentir la ira en la magia de su ama – no lo dijeron a propósito, sabes que estas cosas pueden pasar-

-¿Qué no es su familiar? La hemos visto en muchos lugares con usted- los delincuentes, todavía sentados, también empezaron a percibir la ira en la magia de Fate.

-Escúchenme insectos, ella no es mi mascota, es mi novia- preparaba a bardiche para un ataque, los cartuchos salían uno tras otro del dispositivo y la joven maga arrojaba vapor por su gran confesión.

Un vago recuerdo llegó a la mente de Arf, Fate últimamente veía mucho ese anime de guerreros de otros planetas que se transformaban en monos gigantes, y ese guerrero orgulloso y engreído que llamaba a todo mundo "insecto" era el favorito de Fate, la rubia decía que era cool.

Por una parte, a Arf le llegaba al corazón el que Fate la defendiera como su pareja ante los comentarios de otros… por otra parte su amada dueña y novia lo estaba haciendo de la manera menos conveniente, así que no habiendo de otra la pequeña saltó a defender a los delincuentes.

-¡Fate! Fate, espera, espera, espera, no hay necesidad de esto – miraba la gran esfera de energía que bardiche estaba formando – solo ignora ese comentario, sabes que esto puede pasar a menudo, después de todo no es mentira, sigo siendo tu familiar, además no quiero imaginarte haciendo algo así cada vez que alguien haga esos comentarios-

Los delincuentes estaban detrás de la familiar, un montón de hombres con cara de matones detrás de una niña, no había manera de tomárselo en serio. Pero contra todas las posibilidades de que eso terminase mal, Arf convenció a su ama.

-Todavía creo que me sentiría más tranquila si usaras más de mi magia – Fate bajando a bardiche, dio un suspiro resignada.

\- De acuerdo, espera un momento- en seguida Arf se vio envuelta en una luz, esa luz aumentó un poco de tamaño. Fate por su parte podía sentir cómo Arf tomaba de su energía mágica. En un instante esa luz empezó a desaparecer – Vaya, me siento extraña con esta forma aquí a pesar de que solo han pasado un par de años – la voz infantil de antes se había vuelto una voz madura y juvenil. Frente a Fate y los delincuentes apareció la misma niña, pero ahora con la apariencia de una joven de diecinueve años - ¿Ya estarás más tranquila? - la joven peli-naranja posó sus manos en los costados. En realidad era muy consciente de que su forma adulta era sexy.

Fate se sonrojó y a punto de responder afirmativa escuchó los silbidos y vitoreos que los delincuentes empezaron a hacer.

-Eh… heh… um.. disculpen chicos… por su seguridad no deberían hacer eso- Arf preocupada, sintiendo nuevamente la ira en la magia de Fate.

-¿Eh? Vamos, eres una belleza, con razón la maga se enojó, hasta yo me enojaría.

-¡Fiuu! Así más querrán apoderarse de ti.

Los delincuentes cavaron su tumba.

No se dieron cuenda de lo que pasó, al despertar todos estaban fuertemente golpeados, amontonados en un mismo lugar enredados entre apretadas ataduras mágicas de color amarillo.

Con sus miradas borrosas vieron a la policía terrestre y a la maga hablando con aquella patrulla.

-Lo lamento, hice lo que pude para que no murieran, en fin, no lo vuelvan a hacer- una pequeña estaba inclinada frente a ellos, se veía con raspones y les sonreía contenta – igual, gracias por el día de hoy, wehehehe, me divertí- la chica peli-naranja con orejas y cola canina del mismo color se fue corriendo rumbo a unos asientos bajo un árbol.

Yuuno estaba sentado en uno de esos asientos, Arf llegó y se sentó al lado suyo, otra vez tenía su apariencia semi-infantil.

Estando ahí, el joven bibliotecario le preguntó lo que había ocurrido.

…

-¿Así que todos estos raspones fueron porque Fate y tú tuvieron un enfrentamiento?- Yuuno acomodándose los lentes.

\- Agh… sí – Arf seguía moviendo sus pies.

-Jajaja, pero te ves muy contenta.

-Bueno, tiene tiempo que no peleábamos así. Gracias por la barrera- durante el enfrentamiento la joven pidió ayuda al bibliotecario que en seguida les proporcionó una barrera mágica, de lo contrario Fate habría causado más desorden.

\- De nada ¿Y Ahora qué pasará con su cita? Ya está anocheciendo-

-No sé, estoy cansada y Fate sigue un poco molesta además de que tuve que drenar un poco de su poder mágico para calmarla.

-Oh, hablando de Fate, ahí viene – ambos vieron a la joven alejarse de la policía, al parecer ya habían terminado de informar de lo ocurrido.

-Yuuno, Arf, disculpen que los haya hecho esperar tanto.

-No te preocupes por eso- Yuuno.

-No hay problema- Arf.

-Si ya terminó este alboroto, las dejaré descansar, tengo que regresar a la liblioteca. Arf, te veo mañana.

-¡Claro!- la pequeña se despidió moviendo las manos mientras el joven se alejaba caminando.

-Um… disculpa por mi comportamiento – Fate ya estaba más tranquila, y se veía que le avergonzaba su comportamiento de la tarde.

-No te preocupes, a decir verdad, me sentí muy contenta al verte enojada por eso- la pequeña agarró la mano de su ama – no estuvo bien – le reprendió- pero me sentí muy contenta- ahora le dio un apretón a su mano.

-Hm, eres mi novia, claro que me importará algo como eso – Fate agachó la cabeza sonrojada – pero… disculpa también por… arruinar nuestra cita- eso sí le dolía a la joven maga, era su primera cita después de todo.

Arf lo entendía perfectamente, ella también había estado muy emocionada por aquel día – Ya sé, tengamos nuestra cita ahora, ya sé que es muy tarde, en realidad ya anocheció, pero hagamos de esto nuestra cita, vayamos a casa caminando y disfrutemos del momento juntas, es una bonita noche y el departamento no queda muy lejos. ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos de Fate se iluminaron, esa idea le agradaba, no sería la cita que se pasó planeando con sus amigas por más de una semana, pero seguía siendo con la persona que amaba –Mientras esté contigo, sé que será maravilloso.

Ambas siguieron caminando a paso lento, platicaban de lo que fuera, miraban el cielo, compraron alguna golosina en el camino y terminaron pasando a un supermercado a comprar cosas para la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente.

Al llegar al departamento ambas chicas cayeron en algo que habían olvidado… estaban solas en el departamento de la familia en Mid-Childa. Esto las obligó a ser conscientes de la presencia de la otra. Ambas se sonrojaron.

Intentaron no alterarse por eso, pero su conexión por el contrato les dejaba sentir lo nerviosa que estaba la otra. Era imposible de ignorar.

Hicieron la cena juntas, platicaron, vieron un programa, se ducharon, usaron curación mágica para sus raspones y finalmente se fueron a dormir. El departamento contaba con tres habitaciones, una para Lindy, una para Chrono y una para Fate y Arf. Desde pequeñas, Fate y Arf dormían en el mismo cuarto, y ahora que eran miembros de la familia Harlaown, además de compartir habitación, dentro había una cama para cada una, y aun así ocasionalmente Arf dormía en la misma cama con Fate. Así era lo acostumbrado, a veces dormían juntas en la cama de una o la otra, raras ocasiones dormían por separado. Esta noche deseaban que no fuera diferente.

-¿Qué te parece si dormimos juntas? Como compensación por la cita de hoy- Arf estaba en su forma juvenil, cuando estaba con Fate lejos de la familia prefería estar así para protegerla de lo que pudiera ocurrir, después de todo, desde que Fate era una niña y desde que Arf maduró y aprendió a controlar la magia de su conexión, esa forma juvenil permaneció por mucho tiempo.

Fate no se negó, al contrario, Arf pudo sentir el pulso acelerado de su ama.

Se acostaron como siempre.

-Buenas noches, Arf- Fate dijo las palabras de siempre.

-Wehehe~ buenas noches, Fate- dio un rápido beso en la nariz de su ama y la abrazó con mucho cariño, era casi lo de siempre. Arf normalmente no besaba la nariz de su ama y esta vez fue tan natural que ni se dio cuenta de su propia acción.

-A-Arf…- y Fate era consciente de eso, pero la otra chica no.

-¿Sí? Dime-

-Puedo darte otro beso de buenas noches?- se aventuró.

-¿Hm? Claro… no hay problema- la chica lobo se separó un poco para permitirle movilidad.

Haciendo honor a sus habilidades, Fate se movió rápidamente tomando a Arf por sorpresa para besarla. La joven familiar solo atinó a abrir los ojos lo más que pudo por la sorpresa, aquellos labios eran más suaves al contacto de lo que hubiera imaginado. – ¡Bu-Buenas noches!- en seguida Fate se acurrucó nuevamente en los brazos de su familiar y se abrazó con fuerza a ella ocultando su cara en el pecho de Arf que seguía sin reaccionar.

Aquella noche Arf no pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Arf se levantó primero pues al no dormir le dio hambre, preparó algo ligero para comer y mientras degustaba sus alimentos empezó a reír bobamente. Parecían recién casadas.

El sol ya se asomaba en el horizonte. La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a Chrono agotado, el joven llegaba de una misión y apenas caminaba del cansancio. Arf salía del cuarto, tenía ojeras y también arrastraba sus pasos.

-Ah- Chrono.

-Ah- Arf.

Fue lo único que se dijeron como saludo, no tenían ganas ni de hablar.

En seguida Chrono se le unió en la cocina.

-¿Cita fallida? Lo lamento-

-Nah, no es por eso. Me besó… en la cama –

La rebanada de pan que Chrono tenía en la mano cayó al piso. La puerta de la habitación de Fate y Arf se abrió.

-¿Hermano?-

-¿Fate?-

Chrono se sonrojó demasiado haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara también.

-No no no no no, no es lo que piensas, solo compartimos la cama- Fate.

-No no no no no, no es lo que piensas, no sabía que ustedes estarían aquí haciendo eso- Chrono.

-…- Arf quedó noqueada por el sueño en la cocina.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A: **

**KatitoHTT:** Nanoha debe apoyar la relación de Fate como mejor amiga que es Q.Q aunque le duela o.o ok no. Gracias y saludos owo/

**saizoouuuh:** XD esos detalles de persuasión XD :v clonaré a Fate para que todas tengan su propia rubia. Hm… no es mala idea 7u7 Gracias y saludos owo/

**nadaoriginal:** Y se pondrá peor \:v/ Gracias y saludos owo/

**Cuando un manga termina otro empieza… Q.Q pero Ano ko ni Kiss to Shirayuri wo es de los pocos que me dejan satisfecho con el final Q.Q que no quiero que termine. Y ver un manga de Takano Saku sin escenas nsfw es extraño XD lo digo por esos vampiros e.e que me dejaron con las ilusiones Q.Q**

**Supongo que eso es spoiler DX **

owo/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

04: De misiones y prioridades.

-Hija, Arf, ya está la cena- Lindy llamaba desde los escalones.

-Ya vamos, madre.

Fate y Arf preparaban la maleta de viaje de la nueva investigadora. Fate saldría a otro planeta por su trabajo. Desde que pasó su examen sus actividades aumentaron, por suerte estaban de vacaciones de verano en su escuela así que podía faltar sin preocupación. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde su nombramiento y ya era casi un año desde que ella y Arf eran novias.

La cena pasó con una plática entre Lindy y las menores. Empezaron hablando de que tenía que llevar lo necesario, luego hablaron de las responsabilidades que Fate había adquirido con el cargo, luego hablaron de la misión y finalmente hablaron de la familia.

Después de cenar Arf y Lindy lavaron los platos mientras Fate se preparaba para salir. Esa noche debía presentarse en la base de Mid-Childa para salir en una nave interdimensional.

Lindy suspiró pesadamente pensando que sería la primera vez que Fate salía lejos de casa. Arf suspiró pesadamente pensando que esta vez no podría ir con ella para protegerla como siempre lo hacía.

-Arf.

-¿Hm?- la peli-naranja volteó a ver a la Almirante.

-¿Por qué no acompañas a Fate hasta que tenga que abordar su nave? Serán casi cinco semanas de no verse, estoy segura que quieres pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible antes de que tenga que irse- le sonrió a la pequeña al lado suyo.

-A... ¿Puedo?

-Claro. ¿Sabes? Antes de que Clyde y yo perteneciéramos a la misma flota, a veces él realizaba viajes durante meses y créeme – le guiñó – aunque sean solo cinco semanas, terminarás extrañando a Fate como si fueran años.

-Um... de acuerdo, gracias mamá Lindy – la menor le sonrió sonrojada y contenta.

En seguida subió corriendo al segundo piso y encontró a Fate sentada en su cama mirando una foto.

-Estaré fuera por mucho tiempo, por favor cuida de mi madre.

-No necesitas decirlo, por supuesto que cuidaré de nuestra familia – abrazó a Fate mientras tomaba su forma adulta. Quería hacerle sentir seguridad en esos brazos, como había sido siempre.

-Um... ¿Puedes abrazarme un poco más fuerte? - Fate se aferró a ese abrazo.

-¿Eh? – Arf no se esperaba eso, pero con gusto cumplió el deseo de su novia – wehehe- puso un poco más de presión en su abrazo y en seguida la risita boba de la joven inundaba los oídos de la rubia.

Fate se sentía muy contenta y muy extraña, deseaba algo para recordar a Arf y no sentir tanto el peso de la ausencia, pero no tenía idea del qué.

Arf se sentía igual, Fate estaba haciendo algo que le agradaba, se había esforzado para alcanzar su puesto actual y para Arf eso era más que suficiente para sentirse contenta, pero ahora que todo parecía ser una vida como siempre quisieron, ahora justo en ese momento sentía que deseaba algo de Fate para no sentir tanto el peso de su ausencia, y ella tampoco sabía qué hacer.

-Arf.

-¿Hm?

-Ya que estaré lejos por tantos días, por favor, toma suficiente de mi energía para que la tengas de reserva por si llega a ser necesario.

Era verdad, ya que no estarían cerca por tanto tiempo, con Fate tan lejos Arf no podría absorber de su energía mágica para sus actividades diarias, ni sus transformaciones y mucho menos en caso de algún problema que pudiera requerir el uso de la fuerza y la magia.

-De acuerdo, procuraré no tomar demasiada.

Arf ya se preparaba para iniciar la absorción de energía cuando Fate se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre las piernas de esta, provocando sorpresa y sonrojo en la peli-naranja. En seguida y con suavidad Fate agarró el rostro de su novia con ambas manos y acercó su frente a la de la otra. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a transmitirle su energía. Arf pudo sentir algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo, era la magia de su ama que la empezaba a rodear, esa sensación era tan gentil como Fate. Arf también cerró los ojos y abrazó a su ama por la cintura.

Por un momento todo estuvo bien, todo era calma, pero tan calmado estaba que Arf empezó a olfatear el cuello de Fate provocando que la maga adquiriera un leve color rosa en sus mejillas y su pecho se sintiera agitado. Esa simple acción provocó que la temperatura de la menor se elevara un poco – A-Arf...- Face cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras su voz apenas se escuchaba.

-Fate – sus ojos expresaban un cierto deseo, mismo que expresaban los ojos de la mencionada al abrirlos y hacer contacto con los de su familiar.

La energía mágica seguía rodeándoles y mientras una cedía y la otra absorbía, ambas terminaron uniendo sus labios en un suave beso, que después fueron dos, y lentamente aumentaron, pequeños y suaves besos que Arf se aventuró a acelerar y Fate le correspondió.

Hubo un momento en que por inercia Arf besó el cuello de Fate y después de eso y por falta de claridad en sus pensamientos, mordió suavemente provocando en Fate un leve quejido que en lugar de sonar como queja sonó complacido. Esto provocó una especie de descarga en sus cuerpos y una repentina corriente irregular de energía cedida y absorbida. Arf quiso volver a morder y eso hizo, Fate volvió a quejarse presionando un poco más contra su cuello los colmillos de su novia.

-¡Fate ya es hora!- Lindy les llamó desde los escalones en el primer piso. Estaba sonrojada pero su llamado había sonado totalmente natural. Lindy era maga la final de cuentas, había sentido la magia de Fate y Arf y su extraño comportamiento. No iba a indagar, pero le sorprendía, era la primera vez que percibía eso cuando Arf absorbía magia de su ama. Lo normal era que la corriente mágica estuviera estable. En fin.

No pasó mucho rato para que las dos bajaran del cuarto de Fate.

Arf, en su forma semi-infantil bajaba corriendo con una mochila mientras Fate bajaba con la maleta.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? – preguntó Lindy mientras marcaba las coordenadas para abrir el portal dimensional.

-Sí-

El portal se abrió, primero entró Arf, después Fate y finalmente Lindy. Mientras esperaban Lindy notó algo en el cuello de su hija. Por su parte las dos menores platicaban amenamente del último viaje escolar que Fate había hecho con sus amigas y lo parecido que se sentía ese momento. Lindy pasó su mano por la blusa de su hija y acomodó el cuello.

-¿Hm? ¿Madre?- Fate volteó a verla con esa expresión interrogante.

-Jeje, el cuello de tu blusa estaba un poco chueco, nada más.

-Oh, gracias.

Las menores continuaron platicando mientras salían de la cámara de teletransportación y caminaban por el pasillo.

Unos pasos detrás de ellas Lindy sonreía contenta y sonrojada.

...

Fate ya abordaba la nave en la que viajaría, desde el interior de un pasillo la pequeña Arf miraba la nave despegar, se sentía nerviosa, demasiado. Al lado suyo Lindy agarraba su hombro mientras miraban a Fate despedirse por una de las ventanas de la nave.

Fate también estaba nerviosa, tener que separarse de su familia de esa manera era extraño, porque por primera vez tenía una sensación de miedo a no regresar, antes morir era lo último que le preocupaba, pero ahora...

"Fate, cuídate mucho, te estaré esperando" Arf le habló por su conexión.

"Sí" Fate le sonrió por la ventana.

"Hija, cuidaré de Arf hasta que regreses, así que asegúrate de regresar completa o tu novia se preocupará" Lindy le guiñó.

"Jeje, gracias, madre" Fate se sonrojó.

"Ah, antes de que se me olvide, asegúrate de ocultar bien esa marca en tu cuello" le volvió a guiñar "podrían haberlo hecho en la nuca considerando que ya no usas coletas, como sea, hija, cuando regreses tendremos una plática" ahora movió la mano despidiéndose. Arf hizo lo mismo, la pequeña familiar sonreía animada.

Fate se quedó hecha piedra, al reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y después dejar salir un grito ahogado mientras cubría su cara roja.

Lindy le dijo a Arf que ya se tenían que ir, en el camino le dijo a la pequeña que había algo de lo que quería hablar con ella, al principio Arf se preocupó pues Lindy lo había dicho con un tono un tanto serio. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa su preocupación cambió de manera positiva. Lindy quería hablar con ella respecto a lo que seguiría en esa relación con Fate. Había muchas cosas de las qué hablar y con Fate fuera por cinco semanas Lindy podría platicar tranquilamente con la mayor de aquella relación. Deseaba que sus pequeñas pudieran disfrutar de ello en plenitud y con conciencia.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A: **

**KatitoHTT:** Arf es linda, D: como todas las mujeres de la serie D: hasta cuatro con esa miradita que tiene se ve matadora. Hasta otto con ese estilito taciturno. Gracias y saludos owo/

**nadaoriginal:** No siempre será comedia -w- pero no será tragedia, \\*^*/ que haya amor por todas partes. Gracias y saludos owo/

**Próximo capítulo: **

**Fate tiene 5 semanas para morir de vergüenza y que Lindy la remate al regresar. **

owo/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

05: Morir de vergüenza y vivir para contarlo

Semana 1:

Arf y Lindy platicaron como adultos responsables. No se podía negar que Arf estaba un poco (demasiado) nerviosa platicando de esas cosas con Lindy, pero tener a un adulto responsable que le pudiera aconsejar era algo que la tranquilizaba (a pesar de lo extraño que sea viniendo de la madre de tu novia). La canina no dudó en preguntar todo lo que le inquietaba, y si Lindy no podía responder a alguna de aquellas inquietudes, era bueno tener a un médico cercano a la familia.

Semana 2:

Arf estaba roja como tomate, Shamal le estaba hablando sin filtros de todo, todo, todo... y Lindy también escuchaba atenta, y Hayate... y Nanoha.

Mentalmente Arf se disculpaba con Fate una y otra vez donde esta estuviera.

-Entiendo que mamá Lindy esté aquí, pero... – Arf miraba a Hayate y Nanoha que estaban inmersas en la cátedra de Shamal.

-Hm, yo las invité- Lindy le sonrió a la joven tsukaima – me parece bueno que ellas también lo sepan, ¿no crees? – le guiñó.

¡Pero esas chicas apenas y tenían dieciseis años! No que Arf pudiera quejarse porque Fate estaba igual.

-En nuestra defensa puedo asegurarte que a nuestra edad ya nos estamos tardando, ¿verdad Nanoha-chan?- Hayate pidió pause a Shamal solo para responder a la joven pelinaranja que la miraba estupefacta preguntándose cómo sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando.

Semana 3:

Fate comía rodeada de sus compañeros de tripulación, el comedor de la nave estaba casi vacío.

Los escuchaba platicar y reír de cada anécdota, cada burla y cada queja, y ella reía con ellos.

-Nee, nee, Fate-san ¿Cómo se siente después de estar ya tres semanas lejos de casa? Es su primer misión lejos de nuestro cuadrante.

-Um… me siento tranquila, sé que mi familia estará bien. Jeje en realidad me empiezo a sentir emocionada al saber que pronto volveremos a casa. Por ahora quiero hacer un buen trabajo en mi investigación – la joven sonrió tranquila.

-Fiuuu, los novatos siempre son así de optimistas – un superior dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro de la rubia.

-Jajajaja, pero no podemos negarlo, siempre es emotivo el reencuentro al regresar a casa. Una vez participé en una misión de tres años, cuando regresé mi hija no me reconocía jajajaja.

-Aaaah, me pasó algo parecido, al regresar mi hijo ya estaba casado, je, pequeño bastardo, cuando me fui él apenas y tenía novia.

-Mhm, pero no siempre las cosas son buenas. En mi caso, solo fue un año, al regresar mi marido me esperaba con los papeles del divorcio.

Todos los presentes inclinaron la cabeza – en memoria de tu marido- habló uno y todos respondieron.

-¿Falleció?- preguntó Fate preocupada.

-¿Qué? No. Pero vaya que le fue mal después de eso – el hombre que le respondió le guiñó. Los demás echaron a reír.

-¡Oooooh! También están esos casos donde se tiene otra familia en otra estación- mencionó otro hombre y alguien más afirmó.

-Oigan, oigan, ya tranquilícense, la van a asustar- habló el jefe del equipo - ¿qué imagen creen que le están dando a la pequeña?

-Awwww, el jefe saco su lado paterno- habló el mismo hombre que había dado la palmada a Fate, e hizo lo mismo con el hombre a su lado. En seguida el líder del equipo se sonrojó.

\- Muchos de ustedes tienen hijos, jeje, es agradable tener a alguien que te espera al regresar a casa.

Todos quedaron callados por un momento.

-¡Dios, esta niña es tan tierna!- un aire de pesadez envolvió a todos al pensar que esa joven eran tan pura y ellos la iban a malcriar.

-¡Señores, tenemos una nueva misión!- el jefe habló y todos se pusieron de pie, excepto Fate que no estaba entendiendo lo que ocurría. Ella apenas se empezaba a levantar cuando el jefe volvió a hablar - ¡Protegeremos la inocencia de esta señorita a como dé lugar!- levantó el puño.

-¡Siiiiii!- los demás también levantaron el puño.

Fate estaba a punto de levantar el puño - … Esperen… ¿Qué? –

En medio de la euforia, el equipo empezó a levantar sus charolas de comida y llevarlas de regreso a los cocineros. Todos vitoreaban, gritaban y silbaban. Fate se puso roja como tomate al ver que otros miembros del personal entraban al comedor encontrando a su equipo entero haciendo una escena y al parecer por ella. A partir de ese momento y durante las siguientes dos semanas. Todo el personal de la nave se enteró de aquel acontecimiento. Al final del viaje todos, desde el equipo de la enforcer hasta el equipo de navegación y el capitán mismo llamaban a Fate "la pequeña de la tripulación, la hija de todos".

Semana 4:

-E… No quiero meterme en sus vidas privadas pero… ¿Hice algo?- Arf estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala en la casa Harlaown, a un lado suyo estaba Hayate y al otro estaba Nanoha. Ambas la miraban con un toque de vergüenza y enojo.

-Nuestro orgullo depende de ti- primero habló Hayate y Nanoha afirmó.

-Lo siento, no sé de qué hablan- respondió monótona la joven pelinaranja.

-Arf, por favor… - Hayate se esforzaba por no derramar lágrimas – sé que será difícil para ti- se cubrió la boca y desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que no podía decirlo. Se alejó un momento. Arf se empezaba a preocupar, parecía algo serio. A punto de levantarse, ahora Nanoha la acorraló contra el sofá, y continuó con lo que Hayate estaba diciendo.

-Sé que será difícil para ti, pero por favor, por el orgullo de Fate-chan, y el nuestro, deja que Fate-chan sea la activa- Ahora Nanoha cubría su boca y cerraba los ojos como si hubiera dicho algo que no debe ser dicho.

-¿Qué…? – Arf todavía no lo captaba.

-Nanoha-chan ya lo dijo – Hayate volvió a tomar la palabra, recargaba una mano contra la pared y con la otra cubría su cara por la vergüenza que sentía al tener que decir aquello. Tras un pesado suspiro – Por muy neko que sea Fate-chan, te lo suplicamos, hazle creer que es la tachi.

-¿Neko? ¿Tachi? ¿De qué habla? ¡¿Nanoha?! – Arf volteó a ver a la mencionada, pero la encontró arrodillada en el piso con un semblante de derrota y humillación.

-Ah… Ya veo que realmente estaban aquí- Signum entró acompañada de Shamal y Miyuki. Las tres dieron un pesado suspiro. – Por favor perdona el comportamiento tan vergonzoso que has visto de nuestra ama.

-Eh, jeje… No te preocupes por ellas, ¿está bien, Arf-chan?- Miyuki acarició la cabeza de la familiar y después se dirigió a levantar a Nanoha del piso. Shamal hacía lo mismo con Hayate.

-No se preocupen pero… ¿A qué va todo eso?-

-¿Qué no te dijeron?- preguntó Shamal acariciando la cabeza de Hayate que seguía deprimida disfrutando del reconfortante abrazo y el pecho de su guerrera.

-Em… nop- miró preocupada a las tres mujeres, su instinto le dijo que debía estar en guardia.

Fue así que Shamal y Miyuki explicaron en pocas palabras que Nanoha y Hayate pusieron en práctica lo que aprendieron de su cátedra de semanas atrás. Y para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes y poderosas magas… ellas eran las pasivas.

Por fin comprendiendo la situación y recordando lo que Hayate y Nanoha le pidieron… - Aaaah, ahora entien… - Arf se sonrojó al instante, tanto que llegó al punto de arrojar vapor.

-Ahora que lo entiendes, por favor no tomes tan en serio lo que sea que Hayate-chan y Nanoha-chan te hayan dicho, ¿ok? –

Después de eso las tres mujeres se fueron de la casa acompañando a las dos pasivas que todavía seguían en shock.

Semana 5:

Fate ya estaba de regreso, la tripulación ya iba bajando. A lo lejos ya veía a Arf, Lindy, Chrono y Amy.

El momento de reunirse por fin llegó. La pequeña familiar corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su ama.

-Bienvenida, Fate- la abrazó con fuerza y disfrutó de aquella calidez.

-ya regresé, Arf- Fate también la abrazó.

Poco después llegaron los otros tres que también saludaron a Fate.

-Madre, ya regresé.

-Mhm, bienvenida, hija.

-Hermano, Amy, gracias por venir a recibirme.

-Jeje, ¿qué tal te fue en tu primera misión?- Chrono revolvió el cabello de su hermana.

-Jeje, fue muy emocionante, el personal fue muy amable.

Mientras platicaban y empezaban a caminar a la salida, algunos miembros de la tripulación se cruzaron con ellos y otros de lejos se despidieron de ella.

-Oh, buen viaje de regreso a casa, pequeña Fate.

-Hija, cuídate y nos vemos en otra misión-

-¡Pequeña no olvides avisarnos cuando llegues a casa!-

-¡Hija, no olvides mandarnos postales!-

La familia entera miró a Fate con intriga. ¿qué había pasado en su viaje?

-Um… creo que hice amistades en el viaje- la joven se sonrojó mientras se despedía de sus compañeros moviendo la mano.

La rubia podía reír y disfrutar del momento. Al llegar a casa se quedó a solas con Lindy y sin esperárselo, en una jugada astuta por parte de su madre, Fate quedó atrapada en la cocina con una barrera mágica que le impediría escapar de ahí y Bardiche en manos de Lindy.

-Hija, toma asiento- Lindy le invitó a beber té con ella.

Aquella noche Fate aprendió mucho más de lo que se le hubiera ocurrido investigar, el pago, la vergüenza de saber que su propia madre prácticamente le había mandado a la guerra muy armada.

Ya se lo agradecería, realmente se lo agradecería, pero en ese momento solo quería esconderse.

…

…

Ocurrió en un viaje entre Fate y Arf, por fin pondrían en práctica lo que habían aprendido de aquella cátedra. Estaban nerviosas, Arf muy decidida a dejar que Fate fuera la activa y Fate deseosa de ser aún más cercana a Arf.

…

Era una mañana en el mirador de Uminari, Nanoha y Hayate miraban el mar como si algo hubiera a lo lejos que ya no podrían recuperar nunca más, miraban a lo lejos con nostalgia.

Ahí estaba en el cielo, despidiéndose, su última oportunidad.

Ambas tomaron aire suficiente, y gritaron algo mientras esas palabras se las tragana el ruido de las olas.

Detrás de ellas Fate sonrojada miraba el piso. Y detrás de Fate Arf miraba hecha piedra.

¿Tan malo era que las tres magas más poderosas de Mid-Childa fueran las pasivas?

…

-Brrrr- Arisa sintió escalofríos, leía unos reportes de la empresa de sus padres, Mientras tanto en una pantalla Suzuka también parecía sentir escalofríos, ella también revisaba el mismo reporte que Arisa pero por parte de la empresa de sus padres.

-Sospecho que siguen enojadas- Arisa se sonrojó.

[Jejeje, pero se veían tan contentas] Suzuka cubrió su risita.

Ambas chicas no lo podían negar, entendía un poco el orgullo de las magas, pero sabían que aquellas dos no podían negar que lo disfrutaron tanto como ellas. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que ellas para saber que se sentían felices?

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A: **

**\:v/ Uno de mis sueños hechos realidad. ¡Todas son nekos!**

**KatitoHTT: **Las mamás siempre lo harán. Gracias y saludos owo/

**nadaoriginal:** Y les falta aprender a medirse. Gracias y saludos owo/

owo/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

06: Avísame

Fate ya tenía 18 años, su trabajo iba muy bien, hacía misiones de investigación a cada rato y normalmente llegaba a casa para estar ahí un fin de semana (si tenía suerte) e ir a su siguiente misión.

Para la pareja eran días difíciles, pero no por eso eran malos, al contrario, les ayudaba a reforzar su relación.

Arf estaba en la cocina canturreando mientras preparaba el desayuno-almuerzo, a pesar de ser casi las once de la mañana. En su cuarto Fate dormía abrazada a la almohada de Arf, al menos eso hacía hasta que el aroma del desayuno la despertó. Se abrazó un poco más a la almohada y sonrió bobamente mientras despertaba por completo.

La noche anterior…

Había regresado de otra misión y resultaba que Lindy y Chrono estaban patrullando en algún lugar de la galaxia así que se quedaría a solas con su novia.

Al llegar a casa encontró el lugar vacío. Buscó la presencia de Arf y encontró que la canina estaba cerca de ahí, al parecer dirigiéndose a casa. Fate no quiso esperar más así que fue a su encuentro.

Al llegar a la calle donde se suponía que estaba Arf, encontró a un cachorrito de melena naranja.

-¡Ah! ¿Fate?

-… ¿Arf?

-¡Wah! ¡Fate! – el cachorrito corrió al encuentro de la rubia y saltó para caer en los brazos de su novia –Jajaja, ¡Fate! ¡Fate!- el cachorrito restregaba su carita contra el pecho de la chica.

-Jeje, estoy en casa, Arf – la investigadora, que estaba arrodillada cargando al pequeño bulto, restregó su frente contra la de la pequeña criatura - ¿Me extrañaste? Te extrañé mucho.

-¡Fate! – una luz rodeó a la criatura, en seguida ya era una mujer joven de largo cabello naranja. Ella también estaba arrodillada. En seguida se volvió a lanzar hacia los brazos de su rubia. Esta vez besándola.

Llegaron a casa mientras platicaban del viaje de la menor.

Por la emoción de tener a Fate de regreso a casa, era difícil para Arf mantenerse quieta. Fuera en la cocina, en la sala, en la ducha, la canina no podía alejarse de su adorada novia y tampoco quería desperdiciar tiempo sabiendo que seguramente Fate estaría en casa únicamente el fin de semana.

Por su parte Fate, cada vez que intentaba decirle algo importante a Arf, algo ocurría que terminaba olvidándolo. Era algo importante, demasiado, aunque no tanto como para olvidarlo a cada rato que Arf la consentía.

Así llegó la mañana, y así la rubia despertó en la cama abrazando la almohada de Arf. Se dio una ducha y bajó a la cocina.

-Ah, Fate, buenos días, el desayuno ya está listo. ¿Pudiste descansar?

-Buenos días, Arf – la joven se acercó a su familiar para darle un beso de buenos días – jeje, me siento de maravilla – ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la mayor.

-Mhm, me alegra – Arf se notaba emocionada después de ese comentario.

...

-Arf.

-¿Sí?

-¿No te gustaría que en un futuro pudiéramos aumentar la familia?

Los ojos de la canina brillaron de emoción. Estaban viendo un documental de lobos y entre las escenas había cachorros.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Um, me gustaría tener mi propia familia contigo… ¿Sabes?, tengo muchos recuerdos de mi hermana y mi madre, y todas las cosas que viví con mi madre Lindy y mi hermano Chrono también son recuerdos que atesoro. Jejeje, no sé cómo decirlo, en todos esos recuerdos siempre estuviste conmigo y cuando el momento llegue, sé que podré contar contigo para que criemos a nuestros hijos con amor. Jejeje, Nanoha una vez me dijo que gran parte de lo que soy ahora es gracias a que siempre has estado apoyándome, así que… ¿Arf? Ah… - Fate se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su familiar estaba llorando.

Al principio no supo qué hacer, incluso se disculpó aunque no sabía si había hecho algo malo. Se tranquilizó una vez que Arf se calmó y le explicó que se sentía muy contenta al saber que Fate imaginaba todo ese futuro para ellas.

…

…

Han pasado varios meses de eso. Fate otra vez está en una misión y Arf ha notado que últimamente su rubia le cuenta que ha conocido a muchos niños en diferentes planetas. Fate siempre se muestra emocionada en esas conversaciones. Y ya llegaron al punto en que la joven investigadora consulta con su novia esa idea que se le olvida cada que va a casa.

"A veces quisiera brindarles esa familia que necesitan. Um… Arf, ¿estarías de acuerdo en que nos hiciéramos cargo de esos niños?"

Arf, con lo consciente que es de lo difícil que es criar a un niño no quiere romper las ilusiones de Fate pero tampoco puede mentirle.

-Hm… Fate, no podemos hacernos cargo de cada niño que se encuentre solo. Estoy segura que lo sabes. No estoy diciendo que no pero necesitamos pensarlo bien, con calma. ¿Por favor?

Arf se encontraba en la sala, en los demás sofás se encontraban Lindy, Chrono y Amy que habían estado ahí desde antes de que Fate llamara a Arf. Chrono movía la cabeza afirmativamente y orgulloso de la decisión de Arf. Amy tenía una gota de sudor y Lindy parecía divertirse escuchando eso.

"Está bien, jeje, ¿sabes? Me tranquiliza mucho escucharte decir las palabras que necesito"

Fate sonreía levemente sonrojada y contenta de haber hablado de eso con su novia. La próxima vez que fuera a la tierra platicarían bien del tema.

…

…

Al menos eso era el plan… para una plática que nunca se logró concretar.

Arf había preparado la comida con Lindy, Amy les avisó que ella, Chrono y Fate irían esa tarde que empezaba un pequeño periodo de descanso para los recién llegados de otro viaje de semanas.

La puerta de la casa sonó y Arf se ofreció a ir a abrir.

-Fate, bienve… nida?

Frente a Arf estaba Fate con una cara de preocupación, agarrando la mano de la rubia estaba una niña de cabello rosa cubierta con una tela de color blanco. La niña abrazaba un pequeño bebé dragón blanco.

-Ho-hola- Fate saludó un poco nerviosa.

…

…

Era el día siguiente y la niña de nombre Caro se quedó en casa de la familia Harlaown. Aquel día llovía y había tormenta. Fate tuvo que ir a Mid-Childa por algunos papeleos y durante su ausencia la niña se sintió ansiosa. Como consecuencia, la niña salió a buscar a Fate y se perdió. Algunas personas hablaron de un fuerte rayo que después se convirtió en una gigante criatura blanca volando el cielo. Ese día Lindy había ido a trabajar y Amy y Chrono también habían salido a pasear desde muy temprano. Arf se encontraba sola, buscando a la niña.

Debido a la preocupación pidió ayuda a la familia Yagami para buscar a la pequeña y hacerse cargo de los recuerdos de las personas que vieron aquella criatura.

"Arf, ya la encontramos, te enviaremos las coordenadas" desde el cielo lluvioso Shamal y Zafira vigilaban un enorme árbol en algún lugar boscoso.

"Gracias, Shamal, Zafira" Arf se apresuró a llegar a ese lugar.

…

-Fiuuu, fue difícil encontrarte- Arf se asomó al gran hueco en el árbol y encontró a la niña abrazando a su bebé dragón y tiritando de frío.

Caro se apretó más contra la pared del árbol, estaba sollozando temerosa del regaño que la mayor le fuera a dar.

Por su parte la canina se sentó al lado de la niña y le puso su chamarra.

…

Mientras esperaban a que la lluvia cesara, la canina estaba sentada al lado de caro y el bebé dragón dormía arriba de la cabeza de la pelinaranja.

-Tu amiguito se ve muy cómodo aquí- Arf rio al escuchar al bebé dragón bostezar y sentir cómo este se volvía a acomodar en su cabeza.

Después de un rato la niña volvió a sollozar y Arf acarició su cabeza mientras la niña empezaba a llorar abiertamente.

…

La lluvia no se detenía, al contrario parecía empeorar. La niña se abrazaba con fuerza al brazo de Arf cada que caía un rayo.

-Quieres mucho a Fate, ¿verdad? –la niña afirmó con la cabeza- Te contaré historias de ella mientras esperamos a que venga por nosotras – la niña movió la manga de la blusa de la mayor como preguntando si Fate de verdad iría a buscarlas – Jajaja, te lo aseguro, ella vendrá pro nosotras- la canina le sonrió con confianza y sin rastro de mentira.

Así Arf empezó a narrar pequeñas anécdotas de Fate en su infancia y su juventud.

-Ella… siempre… habla de usted- la niña habló en voz baja – y tiene muchas fotos de usted.

Arf se sonrojó y se sintió contenta al mismo tiempo.

…

Fate ya había regresado de sus asuntos en Mid-Childa. Durante el camino de regreso, Shamal le avisó que Arf y Caro estaban en un bosque refugiándose de la lluvia. Fate al principio se preguntó ¿por qué no simplemente regresaban? Después recordó sus experiencias de cuando niña y en ese momento salió al encuentro de su novia y la menor.

…

Luego de tanto rato ahí dentro y de las anécdotas de Arf, Caro ya se veía un poco más calmada y el bebé dragón ya estaba totalmente despierto volando alrededor de su dueña.

-Ey, tú – Arf le hablaba al dragoncito- ya te ves mejor, descansaste bien ¿eh?

Caro rio suavemente.

-Ah, todavía no tiene un nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Te gustaría que busquemos un nombre con Fate cuando regresemos a casa?- Arf le sugirió mientras sentía cómo el pequeño dragón se volvía a acomodar en su cabeza.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza, esta vez se veía animada.

Empezaba a sentirse más frio y Arf lo notó. Sintió cómo la niña temblaba - ¿Fate te contó que soy su tsukaima?- preguntó mientras se separaba un poco de la pequeña.

Caro negó con la cabeza, la niña se veía asombrada con ese comentario de la mayor – no sabía que podían hacerse contratos con otros humanos – era la primera vez que la pequeña hablaba sin timidez.

-Ah, jajaja- Arf sonrió divertida por el comentario - ¿entonces qué cosas te cuenta Fate de mí?

-Usted es… su persona más importante – la niña respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Nada más?- Arf ladeó la cabeza.

-Y usted siempre la cuida, y siempre está con ella.

-Usted… - Arf se sintió mayor – bueno, se le olvidó mencionar que soy su tsukaima y no soy humana, soy un lobo, jeh… supongo que por eso mi calor corporal le gusta tanto a tu bebé dragón, lo que iba a decirte es que hace mucho frio así que no te asustes con mi verdadera forma, ¿ok?- después de eso, Arf se transformó… en un cachorrito – Listo, ahora sí – se acercó a la niña y se recostó sobre sus piernitas mientras el bebé dragón volaba a la cabeza de la niña – ah, ya viene Fate.

…

Pasaron unos minutos para que Fate llegara al lugar y encontrara a Arf transformada en un gran lobo acurrucando entre su pelaje a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida y al bebé dragón que volvía a dormir sobre su melena naranja.

-Arf, lo siento- Fate se metió al hueco del gran árbol y acarició el cabello de la niña que dormía apacible.

-No hay problema, solo avísame la próxima que hagas algo así- el lobo le gruñó.

-Ya… lo siento – Fate sonrió nerviosa.

-No estaba preparada para esto – Arf acarició con su nariz la cabeza de la niña intentando despertarla.

-Jeje, admito que yo tampoco, pero no me arrepiento, es verdad que no puedo ayudar a todos los niños que me encuentro pero ella era un caso especial – Fate se veía un poco triste – solo necesita saber que no está sola.

Caro empezaba a despertar. El rostro sonriente de la enforcer fue lo primero que vio y en seguida se abrazó a la rubia – ah, jaja, Caro, disculpa que tardé mucho, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿estás bien?

La niña movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Ya no tienes frío?- Arf le habló. La niña volteó a agradecerle pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un enorme lobo naranja.

…

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Fate se disculpaba una y otra vez con su novia mientras esta otra estaba en el sofá con la niña durmiendo en su regazo.

-La vas a despertar si sigues haciendo ruido- Arf la reprendió – y ya te dije que no pasa nada, sé que soy un lobo de aspecto feroz – en su mejilla había un rasguño – pero me sorprende, su dragoncito creció de un momento a otro en cuanto ella se sintió en peligro, esa fue una excelente reacción – la canina felicitaba al bebé dragón que estaba sentado en su cabeza, este hizo un pequeño sonido en respuesta. –En fin, ya es muy noche, ¿ya está lista la cama? –

-Ya, déjame ayudarte- Fate se acercó a su novia al ver que esta estaba a punto de levantarse. Fate cargó a Caro mientras Arf se levantaba, después llevó a la niña a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama de la canina.

Fate se veía con ojos llorosos – ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- preguntó después de ver que Arf se acomodaba para dormir con la niña.

-No y no te quejes- Arf sentía cómo la niña se abrazaba a ella y por otro lado sentía cómo Fate la miraba esperanzada de que Arf le dijera que "sí" – Tal vez mañana – Arf sonrió burlona mientras Fate terminaba por rendirse e irse a acostar a la otra cama.

…

A la mañana siguiente Caro despertó sola en la cama, el olor del desayuno y su pequeño dragón volando sobre ella la despertaron. Salió del cuarto buscando esta vez a Arf. Su carita se iluminó al verla en la cocina.

Estaba a punto de entrar hasta que vio a Fate también en la cocina, eso la hizo sentir más contenta.

-Ah, espera, déjame ayudarte con eso- Fate acomodaba cosas en uno de los estantes.

-Ok, el desayuno ya está listo, es hora de ir a despertar a Caro y Fred-

-¿Fred?- Fate con cara de "¿Quién es Fred? o.ó"

-Ah, esta mañana estuvimos platicando.

-Esp-espera, ¿pero quién es Fred?- Fate parecía cachorrito siguiendo a Arf de un lado a otro y ésta sin ponerle atención.

-Y me contó que un día Caro escribió un nombre en la tierra, dijo que le gustaba el sonido de esa palabra pero no recordaba cuál era. Le dije que me describiera esas marcas en la tierra, jejeje es un nombre con mucho porte.

Caro seguía escuchando, sonriendo por saber que alguien dijera eso del nombre que secretamente le había puesto a su dragón.

-¿Hablas del bebé dragón?- Fate un poco aliviada.

-¿De quién más hablarías?- Arf sonrió burlona, alborotando el cabello de la rubia – Jajaja, ¿celosa?, ¿de un dragoncito?

-Q-n-y yo no…- Fate fulminó al dragón con la mirada. Para después taparse la cara con la mano – un poco…

-Jajajaja, ¿escuchaste eso Friedrich?- Arf sonrió de manera cómplice al bebé dragón que entraba a la cocina – Caro, buenos días- ahora saludó a la niña que dio un respingo en su lugar al sentirse descubierta – ya está el desayuno- la canina le sonrió animada- Fate me contó de la comida que te gusta, jeje, ve a lavarte la cara, dejé ropa limpia en la cama de Fate. Mientras nosotras pondremos las cosas en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Caro- Fate le sonrió también.

-Bu-buenos días- la niña les correspondió y en seguida se fue corriendo a hacer lo que le dijeron.

-Wejeje, de alguna manera se siente como si fuéramos sus madres- Fate se sonreía embobada.

Por la sorpresa Arf perdió la concentración un instante y sus orejas caninas se asomaron – su-supongo.

-¿Podemos tener más hijos?- Fate estaba tan metida en el tema que su forma de decirlo causó gracia a su novia.

–Primero demuéstrame que puedes hacerte cargo de una y después hablaremos de más, ¿ok?- Arf dio un rápido beso a su novia haciendo que esta sonriera más emocionada.

-Ok- Fate hacía un puño confiada de que podría con esa misión.

…

…

-Ho-hola- Fate saludó un poco nerviosa.

Al lado suyo estaba un niño pelirrojo con cara amenazante y de pocos amigos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo y la familia había vuelto a crecer.

…

…

…

Extra

-Jejeje, ¿también te acuerdas cuando Arf-san nos regañó por estar jugando con esos tiburones en las vacaciones?

-Y que Fate-san perdió a Bardiche en la arena, jajaja.

-No sabía que Arf-san fue quien te ayudó a controlar tu poder.

-Fue más que eso, me hizo entender las palabras que Fate-san siempre decía de "quererme a mí mismo". Si Arf-san no hubiera estado con ella desde pequeña, estoy seguro que nosotros tampoco estaríamos aquí ahora.

-Siento lo mismo.

Erio y Caro platican mientras van a visitar a su guardiana.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A: **

**nadaoriginal:** Gracias owo/

**KatitoHTT: **Yo sé que muy en el fondo de tu corazoncito sabes quienes son las activas parejas. Pero eh, que soy autor del mal. ArisaxNanoha (siempre me han dado la pinta de que Arisa puede ser capaz de dominar al demonio blanco, no sé por qué, aunque ante los demás Nanoha pueda controlar el temperamento de Arisa), ZusukaxHayate (es que imagina que la tierna y gentil Zusuka sepa cómo controlar a la todopoderosa e incontrolable futura jefa de sección, especialmente recordamos que entre su infancia y juventud Hayate estuvo pagando su condena haciendo trabajo comunitario XD para el buró. Entonces tenemos a Zusuka que con su paciencia puede ayudar a Hayate a mantener paz interior y a ambas les gustan los libros además de que se conocieron antes de que NanoFate conocieran a Hayate ;v)

Ahora tengo ganas de escribir de estas parejas D: lo pensaré seriamente e.e

owo/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

07: Recuerdos memorables que no se suponía fueran compartidos

Había sido dos o tres años atrás, Nanoha y Fate fueron a Visitar a Hayate y terminaron ayudando en la misión de rescate de aquel navío en llamas.

Aquella noche las tres se quedaron en el mismo lugar, agotadas como estaban solo necesitaron tocar la cama para quedar profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente el noticiero de Mid-childa daba información de lo acontecido. Fue en ese momento que la joven maga les contó su deseo de crear su propia sección.

Y claro, ellas dos aceptaron. Siguieron platicando un rato más antes de levantarse. El día anterior por la mañana apenas habían llegado a sus respectivos lugares y ocurrió aquel incidente.

El tema de aquel barco y el grupo que Hayate quería formar las llevó a platicar de cosas más de la vida cotidiana, dígase Arisa, Suzuka y Arf.

Y lo mismo ocurría en la tierra. Arf estaba reunida con Arisa y Suzuka, las tres platicaban de cosas de la vida cotidiana y el cómo los empleos de las magas iban a afectar el tiempo que se veían.

-No me puedo quejar, me gusta ver a Nanoha tan contenta haciendo algo que le gusta.

-Hayate-chan también se ve muy contenta ahora que puede vivir con sus guardianes sin restricciones, entiendo que quiera ayudar a arreglar los problemas que aquellos artefactos mágicos han causado pero se lo toma con tal seriedad que a veces me preocupa que se esté exigiendo demasiado.

-Fate siente algo parecido, al menos esta vez no estará sola. Se tienen ellas tres, y eso me tranquiliza demasiado.

Las tres sonrieron satisfechas ante ese hecho.

Mid-Childa:

-Ahora imaginen que tendremos nuestro propio cuartel, y habitaciones para el personal, en mi caso pienso vivir con mis caballeros y Rein, así que necesitaré un gran espacio. Para ustedes dos, tener un departamento individual debe ser algo muy pequeño.

-Podríamos compartir habitación - sugirió Nanoha.

-¿En serio? Que bien - Fate sonrió contenta. Era bien sabido para todos los que la conocían que Fate quería mucho a Nanoha, después de todo la consideraba su mejor amiga.

-Ah, espera, ¿no se prestaría a malentendidos?- Nanoha pensativa.

-Nah, no creo- Hayate.

-Um... Ahora que lo mencionas... No me gustaría que Arf pudiera malinterpretarlo.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- Hayate con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Sí?- Fate y Nanoha.

Uminari:

-Acabo de recordar. Antier fuimos al parque marino. Hayate-chan y yo esperábamos poder tener un picnic con ustedes pero por algún motivo no pudimos contactarlas – estaba genuinamente pensando por qué no pudieron encontrarlas.

Por su parte las otras dos se sintieron descubiertas y por un momento estuvieron a punto de contar lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

-A pesar de que cambiamos los planes, fue muy divertido y memorable, fufufu – Suzuka se sonrojó levemente.

-Um… ok… - Arisa sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al imaginar el motivo de aquella risita de su amiga - ¡Ah! Si fuiste al parque marino antier, significa que ya estaba en funcionamiento la nueva atracción.

-Así es, fue muy divertido- Suzuka sacó su móvil y empezó a buscar – Hice algunas grabaciones y tomé algunas fotos mientras lo probaba con Hayate-chan – les empezó a mostrar videos, después le siguieron fotos. En seguida y sin previo aviso apareció una foto de una Hayate dormida, con sus brazos ligeramente expuestos hasta su busto, la joven castaña estaba llena de marcas en el cuello y el pecho – Ah, se terminaron las fotos de la atracción – Suzuka habló solo enfatizando ese detalle. ¿Y qué iba a decir de aquella última foto?

MId-Childa:

-¡Por favor! ¡Si ustedes dos están bien nekeadas! ¿Qué podría pasar? - Hayate sentándose en la cama.

-¡Hola!- Fate con voz sarcástica y cara de ofendida.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?- Nanoha golpeándola con la almohada.

Uminari:

-¡Suzuka, quita eso!-Arisa cubriéndose la cara.

Suzuka rio levemente disfrutando del sonrojo de sus amigas.

-Wow... - Arf mirando con respeto a la joven pelivioleta.

-Jeje, quería que se llevara un recuerdo mío, en realidad le obsequié un separador hecho a mano - cubría su risita y su ligero sonrojo.

-Ajá, ¿y entonces qué pasó para que quedara así?- Arisa señalando ese "así" que se apreciaba en la foto del movil de Suzuka.

–No planeaba algo así cuando fuimos al parque, pero verla tan contenta y disfrutando del lugar me provocó querer tenerla conmigo el resto del día, jejeje, ya me conocen – guardó su móvil.

-Todavía no me creo que Hayate sea la que recibe siendo siempre tan directa y enérgica y decidida- Arf pensaba en la familia Yagami y su equivocada imagen de que Hayate perteneciera al lado dominante junto a Signum y Vita.

Mid-Childa:

-Al menos yo ya lo superé- Hayate quitándose la almohada de la cara y arrojándola de vuelta a la cara de Nanoha.

-¿Eh? - ahora Fate parecía sorprendida mirando con asombro a Nanoha - ¿Nanoha? No sabía que eso pudiera golpear tanto tu orgullo- después pasó a una ligera sonrisa burlona - ¿Tan bien se siente que olvidas que fácilmente podrías cambiar los roles?

La mencionada estaba roja como tomate, tenía el ceño fruncido y hacía un puchero -¡Rayos! - dejó caer su cara contra la almohada, no podía negar que se sentía tan bien que su mente siempre terminaba en blanco.

-Css, Arisa-chan debe ser la única capaz de dominar así a nuestra arma definitiva - Hayate riendo pícaramente - y pensar que nuestro bienestar está "en sus manos".

-¡Hayate-chan!- Nanoha empezó a patalear para después descubrirse la cara y revolver el cabello de su amiga, ganas de arrojarla con un potente starlight breaker no le faltaban.

-Ok, ok, Nanoha ya deja al pobre mapache en paz- Fate se incorporó para detener a su amiga y alejarla de la pequeña castaña – wow, wow... ¡WOW! ¡¿Hayate qué te pasó?!- en ese momento Fate vislumbró en la clavícula de Hayate ciertas marcas.

-¿Eh? Aaah, ¿esto? JA JA es para que no extrañe a Suzuka-chan estos días que estaremos aquí - les guiñó como si fuera un consejo de sabios.

Nanoha clavó su mirada en esas marcas, y empezó a sacar deducciones - Hum... veo que se aseguró de no dejar marcas más arriba del cuello de tu camisa.

-Nee, nee, también se aseguró de no dejar marcas más abajo del doblez de mi falda, por si te interesa saber - les guiñó.

Ahora Nanoha y Fate se sonrojaron de golpe - ¡Hayate!- esta vez Fate fue la que se quejó por recibir más información de la que deseaba escuchar.

-Chicas, en serio, no sé de qué se quejan, saben que ellas seguramente hablarán de lo mismo entre ellas cuando nosotras no estamos, y estoy completamente segura que ustedes también pasaron la noche con Arf y Arisa-chan. ¡Y no me lo pueden negar, porque le pregunté a sus madres! –las señaló acusadoramente.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- ambas rojas hasta las orejas.

-Porque Suzuka-chan y yo queríamos invitarlas a un picnic, pero no, van y se pierden por su cuenta en quién sabe dónde e incluso ´pusieron barreras mágicas para que no las pudiera encontrar, ¿creen que no lo intenté? Y fue así que terminé yendo sola con Suzuka-chan a uno de los hoteles del parque marino.

-Ajá, y fue así que terminaste toda marcada?- Fate arqueando una ceja.

\- Y te diré que me encantó – Hayate orgullosa.

Uminari:

-Ni yo.

-Jeje, pero si nos ponemos a pensarlo mejor, lo mismo aplica para sus casos, Fate-chan es muy fuerte y noble, a veces da la impresión de que fuera un caballero en su armadura de plata, hasta que se encuentra con Afr-san y vemos tanto amor en sus ojos que ese caballero se postra a tus pies deseando entregarse solo a ti – Suzuka yendo a su mundo imaginario.

-Ok, ya la perdimos- Arisa.

Arf por su parte se sonrojó tanto ocasionando que sus orejas caninas aparecieran.

Arisa se percató del sonrojo de la canina y automáticamente también se sonrojó - Ok, también te perdimos.

La joven Bunnings cubrió su boca mientras miraba a otro lado, los recuerdos de cierta cobriza le vinieron a la cabeza, cierta cobriza y su delgada espalda… Y sus delgados hombros… Y aquellas ligeras mordidas que le dio.

-Um... ¿Arisa? - esta vez era Arf quien estaba atenta.

-Fufu, seguro está recalcando en su memoria algo agradable- Suzuka cubrió su risita.

Y hablando de cosas agradables, Arf también empezó a recordar algo.

Mid-Childa:

Las tres magas se metieron a las regaderas del lugar.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Arisa-chan es una salvaje! - Hayate se cubrió la boca fingiendo terror.

Por dentro Nanoha se regañaba mentalmente por no haber detenido a su novia de morderle la espalda y los hombros la noche anterior - ¡Mou! ¡Ok,sí lo disfruté! -Nanoha se soltó rápidamente el cabello intentando cubrir con este las mordidas en su espalda - ¿satisfecha?, por eso le dije que no fuera tan brusca... - esto último Nanoha lo dijo apenas audible para ella, o al menos eso creyó.

-¡Ja! Apuesto a que Fate-chan te gana con esas mordiditas, ¿verdad Fate-chan?- ambas miraron a la rubia que, sonrojada y sudando frío, siguió su rumbo a la regadera en su cubículo.

\- ... - su boca se cerraba con fuerza igual que sus ojos.

Las otras dos magas se sonrieron en complicidad.

-¡Quítale la toalla!- Señaló Hayate al objetivo que en seguida se quejó aterrada, el demonio blanco se atrevió a usar magia para crear unas ataduras e inmovilizarla de los brazos.

Uminari:

-¿Arf-san? - Suzuka y Arisa se miraron sorprendidas al ver cómo la canina volvía a mostrar sus orejas y ahora con su cola de lobo incluida, misma que se movía alegremente de un lado a otro.

-¡Ajem!- Arisa carraspeó -Oye, um... Te estás delatando, ¿sabes?- ahora señaló detrás de la mayor.

-Um... su-supongo que... está bien si ellas lo disfrutaron- se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Las otras dos se sonrieron contentas y levemente sonrojadas.

-Ah, aunque en serio, ya la extraño y apenas nos despedimos ayer por la madrugada -Arisa.

-Siento lo mismo- Suzuka.

-¡Ah! Acabo de recordar, Fate me dejó una línea directa para cualquier momento que quisiera hablar con ella, ¿qué les parece si les llamamos?

-Estupenda idea, Arf-san.

Frente a ellas apareció el monitor, y en este apareció una escena que ninguna de las tres se esperaba.

[¡Nanoha, Hayate por favor!] Fate se quejaba todavía con esas ataduras de Nanoha, la cual daba la espalda al monitor que ninguna notó.

Desde su lugar, Arisa se sonrojó al ver aquellas marcas de mordidas en la espalda de la cobriza.

[¡No te creo que Arf no haya dejado alguna marca como a Nanoha-chan o a mí, me niego!] Hayate revisando en la espalda, la cintura y el pecho de la rubia.

Suzuka sonriendo tímida y deleitada al ver las marcas de Hayate desde por debajo del cuello hasta sus muslos.

[¡Es verdad, Fate-chan. No creo que Arf san te haya dejado ir tan fácilmente!] Nanoha concentrándose en evitar que Fate se libere.

[¡Lo dices como si Arisa fuera quien manda en la relación!] Fate gritando con ojos llorosos.

[¡Jajajajaja! Fate-chan eso no servirá] Hayate todavía en su labor [ Y deja de moverte, no puede ser que en serio vengas limpia]

[¡¿Ahora resulta que examinas a un delincuente o qué?!] Nuevamente Fate por fin logrando ponerse de pie y destruyendo las ataduras de Nanoha, daba la espalda a la cobriza mientras atrapaba a Hayate [¡Ya verás!]

[...] Nanoha se cubrió la boca después de exclamar su sorpresa [Fate-chan, ya la encontré] dijo sumamente sonrojada.

[O~h, ¿en serio?, ¿dónde?] Hayate se acercó a la cobriza, Nanoha le susurró algo [JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA] y Fate se quedó estática sacando vapor [En serio, Fate-chan déjame ver] Hayate se le acercó intentando ver al parecer detrás de la cintura.

Esto provocó una pequeña persecución seguida de un pequeño forcejeo por parte de las tres magas, finalmente Hayate y Nanoha lograron atraparla.

La rubia, tenía una mordida en el trasero.

...

Arf terminó la llamada.

-Um... Les propongo algo- habló Arisa incapaz de levantar la cara -vamos a fingir que esto no pasó el día de hoy.

-Hecho- respondió Arf también incapaz de levantar la cara.

-Fufu, se ve que se están divirtiendo mucho- Suzuka animada.

-¡Oye!- Arisa con lágrimas en los ojos reprochándole por qué Suzuka era la única que parecía estar bien con todo eso.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ellas no se enterarán de lo que pasó hoy.

...

...

Años después, poco antes de que la sección 6 fuera autorizada.

Nuevamente Arf, Arisa y Suzuka están reunidas platicando de cosas al azar. Esta vez es Arisa quien inicia aquella video-llamada con Nanoha.

[MUAJAJAJAJA ¡Fate-chan no la dejes ir!] Hayate señala y a lo lejos Nanoha corre como alma que lleva el diablo.

[¡Nanoha me las pagarás!] Fate acelerando su carrera.

[¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que esas fotos tuyas con Arf-san iban a estar ahí?!]

[¡Nanoha-chan tiene razón en eso! ¡Debiste guardarlas mejor!] Hayate gritando desde lejos sentada en el pasto.

[¡No me digas!] Fate respondiendo sarcástica y volviendo a acelerar.

[¡Pero yo sí guardo bien mis fotos con Suzuka-chan! Ah, ¡Fate-chan, si quieres venganza, tengo unas fotos de Nanoha-chan y Arisa-chan en mi poder!]

[¡¿Y tú por qué tienes fotos de nosotras?!] Se quejó Nanoha todavía corriendo por su vida.

[¡Porque tú tampoco guardas bien tus cosas! Y mira qué buena calidad tienen] se sonrió con malicia, viendo a las otras dos correr en el campo.

Arisa terminó la video-llamada.

-Ah... Por favor... - Arisa incapaz de levantar la cara.

-Fufu, pero se ve que se divierten mucho -Suzuka divertida.

-Suzuka, por favor- Arisa haciéndose bolita.

-...- Arf tenía otra vez sus orejas expuestas.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

No me esperaba que Suzuka fuera así XD y me encantó.

También me gustó que Arisa sea un poco demandante XD

Y que de las tres, Arf sea la que más se controla XD

Por el otro lado:

Que a Nanoha le guste pero le moleste XD

Y Hayate es Hayate como sea XD (me sigo preguntando por qué siempre la pintamos de esa manera, ¿quién inició esto? para agradecer)

Fate tímida aunque con Arf se deja hacer lo que su canina quiera XDDD

**Continuando:**

**nadaoriginal:** Créeme que ganas no me faltaron de llevarlo por esa ruta XD pero no, hoy no.

**KatitoHTT:** Gracias ;v este capítulo va más o menos inspirado en eso. Para darnos una idea de las interacciones XD

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Entraremos a un arco en Mid-Childa, ya saben, Strikers XD a ver cómo le hago para el asunto con Vivio XD **

**owo/ Saludos!**

**Autor del mal.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

08: Eso me hizo pensar (primera parte)

-Nee, Yuuno.

-¿Hm?

-Estoy aburrida.

-Jajaja, desde que Fate entró a trabajar con Hayate y Nanoha no han tenido mucho tiempo de descanso que digamos. ¿Ya la extrañas?- sonrió burlón.

La pequeña canina lo miró sin ganas ni de discutir- no lo discutiré contigo – bostezó.

-Ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre, ¿por qué no aplicas para una licencia de bibliotecaria?- buscó un papel entre el montón de documentos que llenaban una mesa – pasas tanto tiempo aquí que estoy seguro que conoces cada rincón de este lugar, además – extendió dicho papel hacia la canina – no sabía que eras una come libros, jaja. Si aplicas para esta licencia estoy seguro que será fácil para ti.

-Hm… - Arf tomó el papel y empezó a leer – wow, no sabía que para ser bibliotecario se requerían tantas cosas.

-Ajaja… suelen pensar eso, sí. Pero es un trabajo extenuante y sorprendente. No lo cambiaría por nada.

Si tuviera que elegir algo como un mejor amigo, Arf diría el nombre de Yuuno sin dudar.

-Esto te interesará – apuntó el joven – tienes todo lo necesario para pasar el examen y con creces, estoy seguro. Y sabiendo eso de antemano te puedo asegurar que te querrán asignar como encargada en algún lugar – Arf estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Yuuno le pidió que esperara – sí, a cualquier lugar administrado sin importar la ubicación. Y es aquí donde hago mi participación. Llevas ayudando en la biblioteca apenas un par de años menos que yo, sabes cómo es el modo de trabajo aquí y lo que es mejor, eres la única que conoce mi estilo de investigación.

-¿Estás insinuando que usarás a tus contactos para hacer que yo me quede aquí?- arqueó una ceja.

-Exacto - le sonrió – y tener tu licencia de bibliotecaria te permitirá realizar investigaciones de todo tipo para el buró, incluso te podrían asignar como apoyo para investigaciones especiales, como lo suele hacer Chrono conmigo.

Arf ya empezaba a captar la idea- ¡Entonces incluso de lejos podré ayudar a Fate en sus misiones!- se levantó se su silla debido a la emoción.

-Exacto.

-Hecho – golpeó ambos puños emocionada.

…

Lo último que sabía de Fate y su nueva misión como miembro de la sección seis era que estaban recuperando reliquias. Eso le causaba cierta molestia, por el pasado que ambas compartían.

En ocasiones que hacían videollamadas Arf siempre se portaba animada para tranquilizar el corazón inquieto de Fate. No importaba que ya hubieran pasado poco más de diez años, la sensación dolorosa ya no era insoportable pero… Recientemente Fate le había contado a Arf de los androides que aquel sujeto había creado. Era como si el pasado insistiera en querer regresar.

…

A veces Arf visitaba a la rubia en algún momento de descanso. Comían en algún lugar tranquilo y platicaban de cualquier cosa. El examen de Arf pronto se realizaría y ella quería darle esa sorpresa a Fate.

…

Recientemente Fate le había hablado de la pequeña niña que se había encariñado con Nanoha… y el hecho de que fuera un clon de alguien de la antigua era belka. Dijo que esa niña no tenía a nadie cercano, a diferencia suya que había tenido a Linith. Y por eso le alegraba que Nanoha quisiera hacerse cargo de ella. Pero eso no le bastaba, Fate expresó que sentía un deber con esa niña, así como había sido con Erio y Caro.

-Bueno, sé que no estarás tranquila hasta que hagas algo por ella.

Ambas se quedaron pensando un rato.

-Nee, Fate.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no la adoptas?

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Cla-claro que no! Además Nanoha se ha encariñado demasiado con ella, no sé, creo que ella sí que quiere adoptarla. Y recuerda que dijimos que ese paso lo daríamos a nuestro propio ritmo.

Fate se veía sonrojada pero sonaba muy seria.

-Ok, ok. ¿Entonces por qué no le brindas el mismo apoyo que con Erio, Caro y los demás niños que tienes regados en la galaxia?- rio burlona.

Fate se volvió a sonrojar –Sabes que eso sonó muy mal, y ya dije que no son mis hijos, son más como ahijados. Mis hijos serán solo los que tenga contigo- desvió la mirada.

Arf se sonrojó fuertemente. No esperaba esa respuesta de su rubia. Al menos no que la usara en esa ocasión.

-Pe-pero igual puedes hacerlo por esa niña, ¿no? Y creo que a Nanoha le alegrará saber que tiene tu apoyo.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que haya malentendidos por esta decisión.

-Fate, entre tú y yo jamás podría haber un malentendido. Eres mi todo y yo el tuyo. Y no tengo duda de eso.

Fate sonrió enternecida – Gracias.

…

-¡Muy bien, ahí va la pelota!- Arf jugaba con una niña de ojos bicolor. Fate las miraba desde una banca. Estaban en la Santa Iglesia.

"Es muy tímida y no habla mucho, ¿verdad?" Arf.

"Dale tiempo, todavía desconfía de todos los demás excepto por el personal de la sección" Fate.

"¿Y cómo está Nanoha?"

"Ajaja… No le ha dicho nada de esto a Arisa" Fate con una gota de sudor.

"Eeeh…"

A lo lejos Nanoha devuelve el saludo de la pequeña de ojos bicolor.

"Se ve preocupada y triste."

La niña corrió hacia la cobriza que se inclinó a su altura.

"Um… Me dijo que tiene miedo de que algo le pase de nuevo y esta vez deje sola a Vivio" Fate miraba la escena, Arf tomó asiento junto a ella.

"Nada le pasará, por eso estamos con ella"

Ahora Nanoha cargaba a la pequeña.

…

Arf por fin había recibido su licencia de bibliotecaria.

-Wejeje, no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de Fate.

-Creo que grabaré eso jaja.

Arf y Yuuno platicaban como siempre, hasta que una llamada de Chrono los interrumpió.

-Es urgente- la expresión del almirante no era buena.

Poco antes de que pudiera decir algo, una señal interrumpió la comunicación y las pantallas de la biblioteca se activaron para mostrar algo inimaginable.

Aparecía un hombre pelivioleta y de ojos dorados haciendo alarde de sus androides y su poder.

Arf sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Empezó a temer por la vida de su novia. Intentó comunicarse con ella pero no había respuesta. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¿Arf?- Yuuno se sorprendió al verla transformada en lobo.

Tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Yuuno, Arf se detuvo y volvió a su apariencia infantil, sus pequeños puños temblaban.

Las señales de comunicación dejaron de interrumpirse y en la pantalla volvía a aparecer Chrono.

Les explicó que era lo que necesitaban averiguar. Tan pronto terminó sus indicaciones, la pantalla desapareció.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- Yuuno se acomodó los anteojos y empezó a flotar. Se detuvo al notar que la pelinaranja no lo seguía - ¿Arf?

-E… E-lla está bien, ¿verdad?

-Tiene que estarlo, mientras tú sigas con vida significa que ella está bien- acarició su cabeza – ahora démonos prisa, la siguiente operación depende de lo que encontremos.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Contaré que este mini arco será de dos caps. Ya quiero salir del drama y pasar a la acción.

**N/A:**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Desenlace de este.**

Anuncio inesperado: Estamos entrando a la tercera parte de este fic. Incluyendo sus extras. Creo. Solo sé que en total serán menos de 15 capítulos.

**owo/ Saludos!**

**Autor del mal.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

09: Eso me hizo pensar (segunda parte)

El cuartel de la sección seis quedó irreconocible. Más de la mitad del personal del interior terminó hospitalizado, la minoría tenía heridas de gravedad que les hacía peligrar sus vidas, y las capitanas y la comandante apenas fueron a una revisión de rutina y volvieron a sus labores. De las tres amigas Hayate y Nanoha eran quienes la estaban pasando peor y Fate estaba sumamente enojada. Habían lastimado a dos de sus personas más preciadas.

-¿Fate?

Arf esperaba a su novia afuera del hospital. Apenas la vio salir y sus ojeras caninas se agacharon al ver aquella expresión furiosa en Fate. Nunca la había visto así. Corrió a su encuentro y agarró su mano, eso bastó para que Fate saliera de sus pensamientos -Ah, Arf, gracias por esperarme- en vano le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Arf frunció el ceño y abrazó a su rubia, Fate apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio que Arf las había teletransportado a otro lugar, el bosque cercano a Mid-Childa.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde nos trajiste? - Fate estaba sorprendida, miraba alrededor intentando reconocer ese lugar.

-Fate- Arf agarró su cara con ambas manos - no hay nadie más aquí - su expresión seria cambió por una comprensiva. En seguida Fate dejó salir sus lágrimas en silencio mientras agarraba las manos de Afr todavía en sus mejillas.

...

-Um... Lo siento. Y gracias- luego de un buen rato de llorar Fate ya se había tranquilizado, Arf la estuvo abrazando mientras descansaban bajo un árbol.

-¿Segura? Podemos estar así un rato más, todo el tiempo que quieras - Arf la abrazó un poco más fuerte provocando una risita por parte de Fate, esa simple risita la tranquilizó. Sus orejas volvieron a levantarse y su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

-Jeje, ya me siento mejor, gracias Arf - Fate se volvió a abrazar a su novia, esta vez no para ocultar su llanto, sino para disfrutar de su calor y su aroma. Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio en que ambas pudieron sentir la calma de ese lugar y la única presencia de la otra. Después de eso Fate volvió a hablar - Lo que pasó hoy fue un duro golpe para todos. No pudimos proteger a nadie, ese sujeto nos tendió una trampa que ninguna de nosotras pudo prever y debido a eso... Los caballeros de Hayate y Vivio...

-Ya tendrán una oportunidad para detenerlo. Estoy segura que lograrán detenerlo antes de que haga algo peor. Ya verás. Estás con Nanoha y Hayate, tienen a mamá Lindy, a Chrono y el respaldo de la santa iglesia, también nos tienen a Yuuno y a mí. Les apoyaremos como podamos. ¡Ja! No hay manera de que no lo puedan detener. Por ahora debes seguir siendo fuerte, como siempre lo has sido - Arf le sonrió confiada para después revolver el cabello de su rubia - y ahora mismo eres más fuerte que hace un momento. Te lo aseguro.

-Jejeje, gracias Arf- Fate le dio un rápido beso antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecer su mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Ya tenemos que regresar, quedan muchas cosas que revisar en el cuartel y seguir preparándonos para el contraataque, con el poco personal que queda en condiciones de operar necesitaremos apoyo de algún lugar, estoy segura que Hayate podrá conseguir el apoyo que necesite. Ahora que el enemigo se ha mostrado ante todos estoy segura que la santa iglesia podrá actuar más libremente y eso significa que podremos ir a cazarlo.

Escuchar a Fate hablar de la nueva misión era algo tranquilizador.

...

...

Llegó el día en que Fate tendría que enfrentarse a Jail Scaglietti, Arf estaba preocupada, todos estaban preocupados. La santa cuna seguía elevándose, Nanoha, Hayate y Vita se dirigían a detenerla, mientras Fate se tendría que enfrentar cara a cara contra aquel hombre que tanta relación tenía con ella.

Mientras en Mid-Childa los escuadrones estrella y rayo se enfrentaban a los androides. Yuuno y Arf permanecían protegiendo la biblioteca infinita mientras proveía de información a Chrono y este al equipo en cielo y tierra.

...

La santa cuna poco a poco iba descendiendo. Fate había noqueado a Jail y ahora intentaba evitar que el laboratorio del científico se autodestruyera. Apenas se pudo salvar gracias a que Erio llegó a tiempo.

...

El incidente por fin había terminado y ahora Fate y los demás estaban en el hospital.

Vita estaba muy grave, tanto que Hayate se quedó con ella todo el tiempo mientras Rein permanecía en unison con la pelirroja para aminorar el dolor y acelerar un poco la recuperación, afuera de ese cuarto Signum y Shamal hacían guardia también preocupadas. Zafira pronto sería dado de alta y estaba en el cuarto de al lado.

En otro cuarto, estaban Nanoha y Vivio. La niña había sido revisada y más allá de algunos raspones y la pérdida de mucha energía mágica todo estaba bien. La extracción de aquella reliquia habría sido dolorosa pero ahora mismo ese dolor ya no existía. Aún así la niña quedaría hospitalizada por unos días mientras veían sus mejoras.

En la cama de al lado estaba Nanoha vendada de brazos y cabeza, con una sonda intravenosa y algunos aparatos que medían su magia y la recuperación de su cuerpo. Con su historial médico realmente era un problema cuidar de la maga aérea Nanoha Takamachi.

-Nyahaha, Vivio, no te preocupes, no es muy grave, solo ellos exageran - Nanoha se puso de pie y caminó hacia la niña que estaba en la otra cama, en seguida se sentó al lado de la menor y acarició su cabeza - no me iré a ningún lado - le sonrió tranquila. La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza mientras intentaba no llorar.

-Ah, veo que ya despertaste- por la puerta entraba Fate también con vendas y algunas gasas cubriendo raspones.

-Fate-chan, ¿todo bien?- Nanoha cargó a Vivio entre sus brazos y la pequeña se abrazó fuerte a ella.

Esa escena hizo sentir una ligera presión en el pecho de Fate, esta les sonrió gentil como siempre. Se unió al par y se puso a platicar con ellas. Mientras Nanoha siguiera en recuperación Fate cuidaría de Vivio.

...

...

-Mamá Fate, tía Arf, ya terminé- la niña sonreía satisfecha con su cara llena de harina y sus manos agarrando piezas de aluminio con forma de estrellas.

-Vaya, mira nada más, te quedaron muy bien - Arf revolvía el cabello de la niña mientras la felicitaba por haber cortado correctamente las figuras de masa con los moldes.

-Jeje, ahora solo falta que los pongamos en la charola y los llevemos al horno- Fate empezaba a levantar los ingredientes que estaban en la mesa mientras Vivio bajaba a toda prisa de la silla e iba por una charola rectangular que había visto en un estante.

Arf se acercó a ayudar a la niña al ver que ni subiéndose a otra silla alcanzaba aquella charola -Ven, te ayudo - cargó a la pequeña para que pudiera alcanzar el utensilio, una vez con este en sus manos regresó a Vivio al piso.

-Gracias, tía Arf.

-Mhm, de nada, de nada- Arf le sonreía contenta, sus orejas y cola se movían alegres.

Fate se la pasó viendo la escena entera, Arf se notaba muy animada. Y una vez más la rubia sentía una ligera presión en el pecho. Ya tenía una idea de por qué sentía eso. Vivio regresó a su lado y subió a la silla para empezar a poner las galletas en la charola, ayudada por Fate.

Planeaban ir a visitar a Nanoha en la tarde y sorprenderla mientras la daban de alta.

...

Arf las teletransportó rápidamente al hospital (resultaba que en su estancia en la biblioteca aprendió a invocar portales de forma más rápida mediante un hechizo que estuvo perfeccionando con Yuuno) y unos minutos después Nanoha se volvía a reunir con Vivio. La idea de las galletas sorpresa había ido bien. Ambas se veían muy contentas. Pasaron un largo rato las cinco. Después Arf regresó a su trabajo en la biblioteca. Nanoha y Fate se quedaron platicando mientras Vivio jugaba con unos niños en el parque cercano al hospital.

-Gracias por cuidad de Vivio.

-Jeje, de nada.

-Nee, Fate-chan.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ya se lo contaste a Arf-san?

La cara de Fate se tornó completamente roja - Na-Nanoha por favor - y en seguida Fate se cubrió con ambas manos - ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

-Nyahahaha, tú tranquila, estoy segura que si se lo dices como me lo contaste estará muy feliz.

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?

-Um... Depende de cada uno - Nanoha miraba a Vivio sonreír y divertirse con los niños - apenas tenemos diecinueve años, podríamos decir que nos falta mucho por aprender de la vida pero mírame, por esa niña y su felicidad estoy a punto de convertirme en su madre. Nyahaha y no tengo idea de si lo haré bien o no. Ugh... Y Arisa-chan no sé cómo lo tomará - puso una cara preocupada y asustada, todos sabían cómo era Arisa cuando se trataba de Nanoha -. Pero justo ahora, siento que es lo que más deseo hacer -ahora volvió a sonreír - y estoy segura que estaremos bien con eso.

-Serás una estupenda mamá, te lo aseguro, Nanoha - Fate se sonrió orgullosa de ser su amiga.

-Nyahaha, lo sé, gracias. Ahora sí, dime, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?

-Piedad... - Fate volvió a cubrir su cara.

...

...

Estaba en una cita, la vista desde el mirador era muy romántica y quedaba bien para lo que Fate planeaba hacer.

Arf ya había notado que Fate se estaba portando un poco nerviosa ese día, pero realmente desconocía el motivo, seguro era algo menor, pero para su rubia era muy importante. En fin, ella estaría ahí para cuando Fate por fin pudiera armarse de valor y hablarlo.

-A-Arf.

-Dime

-Um... De-después de todo lo que pasó hace meses, y después de ver a tantas personas morir y sufrir. Um... ¿Sabes? Empecé a cuestionarme si... Si un día muero...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ah, por favor no te asustes, no, espera... - Fate se veía pensativa, miró al suelo, luego miró al cielo, luego volvió a mirar a Arf a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba preocupada, ¿qué estaba haciendo preocupándola así? Fate le sonrió con calma, Arf poco a poco parecía empezar a relajarse -Quiero que nos separemos- Ok, ahora la expresión de Arf era de confusión total seguida de unas lágrimas y su voz temblorosa preguntando un "¿Qué?" Fate se regañó mentalmente. Eso definitivamente fue como lo planeó, ni un poco. -No, no, no, no, no, espera, no es lo que parece, mejor dicho, no lo dije bien, lo que quiero decir - a estas alturas Fate estaba abrazando a su novia que seguía en una especie de shock y confusión, más confusión porque la corriente mágica de Fate no parecía rechazarla, al contrario parecía reconfortarla y tratar de calmarla, era demasiado gentil. ¿Entonces qué era?

-Arf, lo que quiero decir es... que quiero que seas libre. Durante nuestro enfrentamiento contra Jail Scaglietti muchas veces me preocupó no volver a verte, pero me preocupó más que al morir yo... tú también lo harías y no tendrías oportunidad alguna de luchar contra ese destino. No quiero eso. Desde que te conocí, deseaba que fueras feliz, que fueras fuerte y que pudieras vivir tu vida en libertad una vez más. Nunca te vi como un tsukaima, siempre te consideré mi falimia y ahora mismo eres lo más preciado de mi vida entera. No quiero encadenar tu entera existencia a la mía sin que tú pueda elegir. Por eso quiero liberarte de nuestro contrato.

-P-pero Fate, eso no se pue...

-Sí se puede. Lo he estado investigando con Yuuno y Hayate. Hay una manera de devolverte la vida, sin que tu existencia dependa de mí. Jamás volverás a ser aquel cachorro y jamás volveremos a ser amo y tsukaima. Pero si hacemos esto... Tu magia y mi magia, tu vida y mi vida, serán independientes de la otra. Nadie podrá negar tu existencia sin mí.

-Pero... Yo no...

Fate puso su índice en los labios de Arf y siguió sonriéndole amorosamente.

-Y lo más importante, los hijos que siempre hemos deseado podrán existir. Hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que quería formar una familia contigo. Y no solo una familia de dos, tampoco me desagradaría adoptar pero honestamente, ¿qué mejor si mis hijos son la máxima representación de nuestro amor mutuo? Jeje. Por favor, acepta este capricho mío.

Arf vivió tanto tiempo siendo un tsukaima. ¿Qué respuesta debía dar?

-Yo... ¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Ah, sí, ¡claro! N-no te estoy apresurando a nada. E-es decir, por favor tómate el tiempo que necesites. Um... ¿está bien así?

-Jajaja, está bien así - Arf la abrazó todavía sonriendo. ¿Qué respuesta debía dar? Tendría que pensarlo seriamente, aunque sabía, muy en el fondo, cuál iba a terminar siendo esa respuesta.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Cuanta seriedad DX**

Y acabó el mini arco, válgame. Ahora vamos por Force, o no, ya veré.

**N/A:**

**nadaoriginal: **Es bueno que a pesar de ese detalle no sientas el desagrado. Esto lo hice así porque de alguna manera quería demostrar que confían mutuamente y que todo estará bien. Me gustan las relaciones sanas (ok, dependiendo de la historia) o.o/ saludos.

**Próximo capítulo:**

Power rangers megaforce. Ok no.

**owo/ Saludos!**

**Autor del mal.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Historias de un familiar

10: Vacaciones

Han pasado tres años desde que Fate y Arf se casaron, y sí, su contrato sigue activo.

Actualmente viven en Mid-Childa, específicamente son vecinas de Nanoha y Vivio, quien ya está cursando el quinto año en la escuela afiliada a la santa iglesia.

La vida de familia en su propio hogar es buena, muy a su manera, Fate siempre anda viajando y Arf sigue en la biblioteca, a veces Vivio le pide ayuda con alguna tarea cuando Nanoha no está, otras veces Vivio va a "jugar" con ella, llámese jugar hacerla de sparring. Esa niña es muy enérgica a pesar de su frágil condición física. Y siguiendo con la Familia TH, la casa tiene fotos de diferentes acontecimientos importantes en las vidas de ambas. Y bueno, no se diga más, que esta semana Fate se encuentra en casa. Es uno de esos días de descanso (que realmente planean descansar), y como cada mañana sale a correr con Arf, al regresar ambas toman un baño de agua caliente y ya es hora del almuerzo, y hablando de almuerzo hoy Arf decidió preparar alguno de los platillos que tanto le gustan a Fate así que la rubia se está encargando de lavar los trastes de la noche anterior, porque la noche anterior ya no quería saber nada del mundo después de cenar y volverse a reunir con su esposa.

Arf salió al patio a cortar algunas especias del huertito que ha estado cultivando. Entre las tantas cosas que descubrió que le gusta hacer, esto es una de esas.

Se escuchan unos trastes caer y romperse en la cocina, Fate se tambalea y se sonroja fuertemente -¿Qué…?- su respiración se vuelve agitada y siente demasiado calor.

Hoy la rubia acaba de experimentar algo y rápidamente esa extraña sensación está aumentando.

-¡¿Fate?!- Arf entra a la cocina y encuentra a la rubia recargada en el borde del fregadero, hay platos y vasos regados y rotos. Fate respira agitada y esto Arf lo nota rápidamente, después de todo al ser su tsukaima puede sentir el estado de su ama, pero de todo el tiempo que lleva siéndolo… esto jamás había pasado. Arf apenas toca los brazos de Fate, y esta suelta un gemido que hace que la canina retroceda un paso y se disculpe sonrojada.

…

Esa misma tarde.

-A ver, a ver, a ver- Yuuno se soba el puente nasal, tiene una gran gota de sudor y sus mejillas están sonrojadas -¿Cómo pasó eso?- pregunta genuinamente sorprendido y sin teoría alguna que pueda formular.

-E… ¿No sé? – Arf también está sonrojada. Sacude la cabeza un poco y regresa a la conversación - ¿Podrás ayudarme?- agarra otro montón de libros y los empieza a hojear mostrando en diferentes pantallas textos que podrían ayudarle a descubrir cómo solucionar el problema de su esposa.

-Espero que podamos encontrar algo pronto- Yuuno busca en la lista de libros y empieza a seleccionar varios, al instante estos aparecen frente a él - ¿Y cómo es que apenas ocurre algo así? Es decir, con todos estos años y justo ahora-.

Arf se sonroja – Ajaja… ja, ni idea- en serio no tiene idea.

...

Ya es la medianoche y Arf y Yuuno siguen en la biblioteca – Arf, solo es una teoría pero… ¿Por qué no… um…, le ayudas de forma directa?- se ve serio y al mismo tiempo tímido.

Las orejas y la cola de Arf se exponen y la canina empieza a echar vapor de la cabeza -No creo que sea buena idea – se tapa la cara con ambas manos, – sabes que el celo de un lobo puede durar muchos días-.

-Y tienes suerte de que esto le ocurra en su periodo vacacional- Yuuno empieza a buscar en otra pantalla – Hayate está reuniendo a los antiguos miembros de la sección seis, sabes lo que eso significa. Por las investigaciones que hemos hecho, los magos a los que enfrentarán serán más peligrosos.

-Esos reactores serán un gran dolor de cabeza y ni hablar de los asesinatos en masa. Necesitamos averiguar más de esos que llaman Huckenbei y también el problema con una supuesta arma de nombre clave "Eclipse"- Arf se puso en modo investigadora del buró.

-Ajaja… Arf, nos estamos saliendo del tema.

-Lo-lo siento.

-Mira, encontré estos lugares – Yuuno le muestra varias pantallas de planetas vacacionales.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Toma esto como una misión, es tu esposa, además tampoco es que no lo hayan hecho ya.

-Sí pero…

-Como tu jefe te prohíbo que vengas a trabajar hasta que solucionen este problema.

-Ajá, ¿y cómo explicamos esto a los de la administración?

-Tú deja todo en mis manos, me encargaré del papeleo para tu ausencia. Estoy seguro que Chrono nos ayudará a inventar una coartada. Ahora, ve a casa y prepara todo para el viaje. En dos horas te mandaré las coordenadas del portal a algún planeta de estos. Dime, ¿te gustan los bosques o prefieres un lugar tropical?

-¿Seguro que harás esto? Y me gustan los bosques fríos – tiene una gota de sudor y conociendo a su amigo lo mejor será hacerle caso, no que tenga otras opciones.

-Aunque no lo creas, también puedo encargarme de este tipo de cosas – le sonríe confiado.

…

Al llegar a casa Arf apenas abre la puerta y las feromonas de Fate la invaden por completo –Ay no puede ser- puede sentir un fuerte impulso recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿A-Arf?- Fate se asoma desde el piso superior, se ve sudorosa y sonrojada, respira un poco más agitada que en la mañana.

Arf traga con dificultad, intenta mantener la calma y sube al encuentro de la otra – Sí, ya regresé – la abraza y le da un beso. Está resistiendo lo más que puede a ese impulso salvaje de poseerla y parece que lo hace bien, al menos así es hasta que Fate la abraza por el cuello profundizando más aquel beso, de alguna forma se siente incluso erótico.

-¡Mm! ¡Fa-Fate, espera!- se separa de la rubia que parece sufrir por eso.

-L-lo siento, no puedo controlar muy bien esto- Fate intenta recuperar la calma, que en realidad poca ha tenido sintiéndose así todo el día. Carraspea y trata de estar tranquila.

-Sí, bueno… No esperaba que pudieras controlarte tanto, siendo honesta, pero gracias- la canina camina a la habitación y saca una pequeña maleta donde guarda apenas dos conjuntos de ropa para cada una y algo abrigador para su esposa.

-¿Qué haces?- Fate mira desde la entrada, sigue sonrojada y agitada, pero al menos parece un poco más calmada.

-Yuuno me sugirió algo y bueno… - Arf desvía la mirada ocultando su sonrojo – tomaremos unas vacaciones, tenemos prohibido regresar hasta que solucionemos tu condición.

-Ah – Fate parece aliviada por un momento, después palidece – es-espera u-un momento, ¿cuánto tiempo me sentiré así?- por los nervios termina sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

-Um… ¿Tal vez toda una semana? Incluso puede que más.

Un rayo cayó casi frente a la casa, luego le siguió un sonoro trueno y con esto una fuerte lluvia.

-¿Fate?

-… ¿Cómo le haces para soportar esto?- la enforcer se deja caer al piso.

-¿Creo que porque siempre estás mimándome?- Arf se acerca y se agacha a su altura – Y esta vez es mi turno de mimarte todo lo que quieras – le sonríe amorosa.

Otro rayo cayó. Arf ahora está tirada contra el piso y sobre ella Fate y ese montón de feromonas la invaden por completo, no puede negar lo que está a su vista (además de que es en gran parte su responsabilidad) Fate está llena de deseo.

Justo a tiempo llegan las coordenadas de parte de Yuuno. Arf ni lo piensa dos veces, activa el portal.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Fate vuelve a tranquilizarse un poco.

-Ajaja… creo que a un bosque.

…

El portal efectivamente las llevó a la entrada de una cabaña en un bosque nevado.

-Brrrr, ¿pero qué?- Arf ya se iba a quejar por el lugar que Yuuno eligió pero rápido se percata de que tal vez sea un buen lugar, un bosque en lo alto de una montaña, helado, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, y sin un alma en kilómetros.

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!- pregunta Fate pero el fuerte ruido de la tormenta apenas deja escuchar su voz.

-¡Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que termine el periodo de celo!- responde Arf, abre la puerta de la cabaña e indica que deben entrar.

Ya dentro, Fate empieza a frotar sus manos contra sus brazos – Q-Qué frio-.

-Jajaja, prepararé algo caliente para tomar.

Arf apenas da unos pasos cuando Fate la detiene por la manga de su blusa.

-Te sonará extraño pero… ¿Podemos ir al dormitorio?

De toda la vida que llevan juntas, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, como que ahora Arf tiene frente a ella a una Fate que ya no se puede controlar más.

La canina siempre ha podido sobrellevar sus periodos de celo, tal vez como le dijo a Fate, porque ella siempre la está mimando, pero quién sabe. El problema esta vez es cuando todos los síntomas de su periodo de celo también le afectan completamente a su ama-esposa. Fate, por algún motivo desconocido, está experimentando algo con lo que Arf debe lidiar cada año, y jamás creyó que sería tan difícil de manejar.

…

…

Ya era la mañana del sexto día.

-Arf.

-N…

-Arf, despierta.

-Mn…

-Arf.

-¿M? ¿Fate…?

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. ¡Oh! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Jeje, sí – Fate respondió muy sonrojada pero muy contenta – Me siento feliz – estaba sentada en su lugar de la cama.

-¿Eh? Jaja- Arf restregó su cara contra el hombro de su esposa – entonces también me siento feliz.

\- Tengo hambre.

-Jajajajaja, bueno eso es normal, estuvimos seis días encerradas.

-¡AAAAAH NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Fate gritó avergonzada y cubrió su cara totalmente roja.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué te pones así?

-Es que… seis días… estoy segura que ni la frustración sexual llega a esto.

-Jajajajaja, supongo que en los humanos no pero Fate, soy un.

-Un lobo sí – cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero- ¿cómo pueden tener tanta energía para esto?

-Jajajaja, ven aquí- Arf la abraza llevándola de regreso a recostarse.

-Pe-pero tengo hambre, tú también debes tener, iré a preparar algo.

-Solo déjame asegurarme de que ya estás bien – acercó su frente a la de la rubia y cerró los ojos.

Fate se dejó y también cerró los ojos, podía sentir la respiración tranquila de Arf y cómo sus latidos y los de ella tenían el mismo ritmo – Después iremos a comer algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Jajaja, de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

…

…

\- ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Sí. Hayate ya me envió el reporte, estaré trabajando con Teana y Shari en el planeta Vaizen como base.

-¿Eeeh? Erio y Caro llegarán después, y Nanoha y Subaru estarán en otro planeta, ¿cierto?- Arf miraba en una pantalla los equipos asignados y sus actividades.

-Así es.

-Bueno, manda mis saludos a los pequeños.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo.

Fate ya se preparaba para su siguiente misión. Han pasado unas semanas de aquel incidente con Arf.

…

…

-Esos sujetos de Huckenbei son más fuertes de lo que imaginábamos. Signum sigue en recuperación y Hayate está también con heridas, el joven de nombre Touma puede servirnos para investigar mejor esos reactores pero… -Yuuno observaba grabaciones de los enfrentamientos.

-Sigue siendo extraño, serán unos salvajes pero siguen sin haber pruebas contundentes de los delitos que se les atribuyen. Teana y Fate también tienen problemas, ese sujeto Vandein se ve sospechoso pero tampoco hay pruebas de algún crimen que se le pueda atribuir – Arf estaba con él mirando también las pantallas.

-Si pudieron herir así de fácil a Signum y Hayate, seguro es cuestión de tiempo para que Fate o alguien más de los chicos termine herido como ellas.

…

…

Fate hablaba con un oficial y sus subordinadas, de repente sintió un ligero mareo ocasionando que esta dejara de caminar.

-¿Enforcer se encuentra bien?

-Ah, perdón sí, estoy bien, solo… me sentí un poco mareada. No es nada.

Teana y Shari la miraban preocupadas. La peli-naranja despachó al otro oficial y se quedaron las tres a solas -Fate-san, mejor vaya a una revisión a enfermería. Hemos estado trabajando demasiado estos días, si no se cuida será malo para la investigación que tenga que tomar descanso en este momento, y se ha estado sintiendo así cada vez con mayor frecuencia-.

Con todo el sermón que sus subordinadas le dieron no le quedó de otra, Fate fue a la enfermería, se hizo una revisión completa y descubrió que su energía mágica estaba siendo drenada de forma extraña. De ahí en más no tenía problemas. Con los día empezó a tener nauseas, y después un extraño gusto por las cosas demasiado dulces.

-Ah… ¿Fate-san?

Erio y Caro iban a los comedores, encontraron a Fate sentada esperándolos, en su plato había más postres de los que ella acostumbraba comer.

-Jeje, últimamente saben mejor, ¿no creen?

Los jóvenes magos tomaron asiento junto a ella, les parecía extraño pero no tanto, quién sabe, tal vez era verdad que los postres sabían mejor.

-Nyahaha, Fate-chan ¿otra vez?- Nanoha se reunió con ellos, detrás de ella iban Hayate y Signum.

-Pero mira nada más, Fate-chan te dará caries si sigues comiendo solo cosas dulces – la castaña también tomó asiento con ellos, al igual que su general.

El caso de los reactores por fin había concluido, solo faltaban los informes y que el personal hospitalizado terminara su recuperación. En cuestión de días la sección seis volvería a ser separada.

..

..

-Perdón, ¿repite eso?- A Yuuno se le cayeron los anteojos.

-Que hay tres núcleos mágicos creciendo... dentro– Arf también estaba en shock.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

Sospechaba que Arf no se separaría, por más opciones que hubiera ideado para que sí ocurriera (esto es un extra).

**nadaoriginal: **Ya vienen, se acercan, oigo sus pasos (y la explicación de cómo y por qué los concibieron recae en otro extra).

**Ain Sofu Auru: **Gracias por comentar, n_n, cierto que es raro ver a Fate sin Nanoha pero también es raro que no haya con Arf siendo que tienen tanto potencial DX. Y sí, realmente Arf se presta bastante para un rol materno respetable.

**En otro tema: **

Es lamentable que Force no esté concluido, realmente me gustaba. No está concluido, ¿cierto? T-T De paso, si seguimos líneas de tiempo entre Force y Vivid, Force debió iniciar poco después de los acontecimientos en Vivid, no sé cuánto tiempo después pero si Vivio todavía usa el uniforme de primaria al menos sabemos que fue entre tal vez quito y sexto año, o cuarto año. Podría ser que mientras ocurrían las cosas de Vivid también ocurrían las de Force, ok ya.

Había perdido mi archivo de capítulos, de ahí que apenas actualizo.

Este es el penúltimo.

**owo/ Saludos!**

**Autor del mal.**


End file.
